Clay More
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Sebuah ambisi klan Uchiha membuat kerajaan Konoha terbelah dua. Keserakahan masih menyertai, sampai membuat kerajaan Namikaze kehilangan seorang anak karena ulah klan Uchiha. Sasuke bersumpah begitu mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya, dia akan memulihkan nama baik kerajaan Uchiha kembali. Namun, apa segampang itu, saat ia di hadapkan seorang gadis bak pedang bermata dua. SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Clay More.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashasi Kshimoto .**

 **Rated : T+.**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, POV, EYD, AU, Flasback, FEMNARUTO.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comport, drama, tragedy.**

 **Fairing : SasufemNaru.**

Chapter : 1 Awal

"Kau hanya bisa menguasai dunia dengan adanya kyuubi. Pada saat itu tidak ada yang bisa menentang seorang Uchiha," lelaki bersurai panjang membaca sebuah surat di kursi kebesaran klan Uchiha, ujung bibir terangkat. Menandakan kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi.

Lelaki ini, Madara Uchiha. Mengetahui bahwa hanya Uchiha yang terpilih saja yang bisa menguasai kyuubi. Namun lelaki bersurai panjang ini sadar, semua harus disusun secara matang. Karena Kyuubi sedang tersegel di tubuh Mito Uzumaki, akan sangat sulit untuk menggunakan Kyuubi yang masih tersegel. Klan ini salah satu yang bisa menghalangi rencana Madara, namun sehebat apa pun suatu hal, pasti akan ada saat di mana hal itu akan melemah.

Dan Madara akan memanfaatkan celah tersebut.

 **°°^^Kucik1Naru-chan^^°°**

Namikaze adalah salah satu kerajaan dinasti Konoha yang terbelah dua. Semenjak pemberontakan Madara Uchiha terhadap dinastinya sendiri, membuat Konoha harus terbelah dua. Uchiha merupakan belahan Konoha yang satunya lagi.

Dua kerajaan tersebut berhubungan baik, mereka sadar peperangan tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Semua itu malah membuat rakyat menderita, padahal semua otoritas yang mereka punya tidak lain hanya untuk mensejahterahkan rakyat.

Meski berusaha menjaga kedamaian, tapi keserakahan dan dendam tidak pernah padam selama manusia masih hidup. Perselisihan masih kerap terjadi, kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan membuat mereka tertekan dengan hal itu. Sampai membuat mereka lebih memilih berbuat acuh, daripada memberi perhatian. Tidak jika setelah apa yang diperbuat klan Uchiha dahulu, penghianatan mereka begitu membekas di hati para korban pada malam itu.

"Tou-sama?" panggil seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun, kepada seorang lelaki di sampingnya. Merasa di panggil, lalu lelaki tersebut menoleh kepada anak bersurai panjang terikat itu.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" ujar Fugaku Uchiha selaku raja di negeri ini. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di kolam ikan koi milik kerajaan.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik, jika kita menyatukan kerajaan ini menjadi satu kembali? Seperti dulu?" tanya Itachi pelan sambil menatap sang ayah.

"Tidak segampang itu, Putraku," Fugaku menatap sang anak yang berpikir polos namun benar adanya. "Adakalanya kerajaan Konoha tetap terbelah dua. Hati manusia tidak selalu sama." Itachi mengerutkan alis mendengar ucapan Fugaku yang tidak begitu ia mengerti.

"Meski hati manusia tidak selalu sama, tapi mereka ingin perdamaian dan penyatuan seperti dulu, kan?" Fugaku terdiam mendengar ucapan sang anak, diumur yang masih kecil anak ini sudah bisa dan teliti akan seorang manusia.

Karena Itachi tidak ingin melihat seorang rakyat yang menatap sedih ke arah kerajaan Namikaze, para rakyat harus terpisah dengan para keluarga hanya karena kerajaan Konoha sudah terbelah dua. Fugaku tersenyum samar, dia tidak salah memilih pendamping seperti Mikoto. Wanita itu memiliki kasih sayang dan kelembutan yang luar biasa, sampai bisa mendidik Itachi seperti ini.

"Memang benar. Namun untuk saat ini Konoha memang harus tetap terbelah dua," Itachi terdiam dengan ekspresi tak senang, dia tidak setuju atas pemikiran sang ayah. "Kadang, seseorang ingin tetap mempunyai kedudukan karena ia merasa pantas untuk hal tersebut, agar tidak merasa rendah. Harga diri dan arogansi terkadang juga penting, Itachi. Agar seorang bisa diakui," Fugaku berujar pelan agar Itachi tanggap akan maksudnya.

"Jadi, agar tidak terjadi peperangan, kerajaan Konoha saat ini harus tetap terbelah dua untuk memuaskan hasrat seseorang yang merasa dirinya lebih pantas untuk memerintah kerajaan, begitu maksud Yang Mulia?" nada suara Itachi begitu datar, namun sorot matanya berkilat tak suka. Fugaku tersenyum maklum melihat hal itu.

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, dan sampai sekarang arogansi masih melekat di darah klan Uchiha, Itachi," mata kelam Fugaku menerawang jauh, ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu. Semua arogansi itu tumbuh karena ramalan tersebut, para Uchiha merasa selalu menjadi yang terdepan. Karena klan merekalah secara tak kasat mata bisa menguasai dunia ini, dengan mengendalikan monster yang ditakuti di semua kerajaan.

Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh anak dan ayah tersebut, mereka larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Jika memang arogansi tersebut sebagai keloyalitasan para Uchiha agar tidak terjadi peperangan, maka biarlah arogansi itu pula yang akan menyatukan kerajaan Konoha kembali. Itachi bersumpah demi darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

 **##**

Ruangan kuil begitu temaram dengan lilin yang menyala. Seorang wanita paruh baya tertidur dengan banyak kucing yang mengelilingi. Keringat dingin menghiasi kening yang berkerut tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Mata kelam si wanita tiba-tiba membuka dengan napas yang menderu.

Rambut yang tertusuk stik konde sedikit miring, membuat beberapa helaian rambut terlepas. Wanita tersebut dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha menenangkan diri akibat tubuhnya yang masih sedikit gemetar.

Kaki berbalut baju putih polos melangkah ke arah meja yang berisikan lembaran kertas dan tinta. Tangan dengan kulit sedikit mengeriput karena usia mengambil pena dan menulis di atas kertas putih. Meski gemetar, ia berusaha menulis dengan serapi mungkin.

Setelah selesai, mata itu mengecek tulisannya kembali, memastikan bahwa yang ditulis benar sesuai dengan yang ia ketahui. Dengan cepat kaki itu melangkah ke ambang pintu, kepalanya bergerak ke sana kemari dengan tampang gelisah.

"Shisui," ujar wanita itu sedikit keras begitu tak kunjung menemukan seorang yang dicarinya. Seorang pemuda tanggung muncul di hadapan wanita itu.

"Antarkan surat ini kepada Yang Mulia Uchiha Fugaku, surat ini tak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Jika ada yang menghalangimu, atau kauterluka parah, segera musnahkan surat ini, mengerti?" ujar wanita tersebut dengan pelan, tangannya memegang surat dengan erat.

"Iya," jawaban serta anggukan kepala diberikan, tanpa banyak tanya saat melihat kecemasan di wajah sang nenek. Lalu tangannya mengambil surat yang terulur kepadanya, dengan cepat di simpan di dalam baju.

"Berhati-hatilah," ujar wanita itu pelan. Shisui terdiam mendengarnya, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan kecemasan menjadi satu, terlihat begitu absurd. Hembusan angin mengiringi kepergian Shisui, menyisakan wanita itu dalam keheningan malam yang terasa begitu mencekam.

 **#**SFN**#**

"Permaisuri?"

Panggil seorang gadis kecil kepada seorang wanita bersurai merah. Tangan wanita itu terhenti dari aktivitas merangkai bunga yang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Ada apa, putri?" Mata viollet itu terdiam memandang manik yang berwarna sama dengannya.

"Kapan, Adikku akan lahir?" tanya si gadis kepada sang ibu. Bibir wanita itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi tak sabar tergambar di wajah anaknya.

"Sabar, Shion. Lagi beberapa bulan ia akan lahir ke dunia ini," ujar Kushina sambil meletakkan mahkota bunga di surai pirang Shion.

Shion begitu tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran sang adik, waktu terasa lama saat ia terus menghitung bulan-bulan menjelang kelahiran tersebut. Dia begitu senang akan hal ini.

Menjelang harinya, para pelayan istana hilir mudik membantu persalinan sang ratu. Shion memeluk tubuh ayahnya dengan erat, Minato berusaha bersikap tenang dengan keadaan saat ini. Pasalnya seorang jincuriki yang melahirkan sangat sulit, Minato harus siap siaga karena segel kyuubi dalam keadaan lemah. Hal itu bisa gawat karena bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menyerang kerajaan.

"Arrrgghh," Kushina mengerang sakit, peluh menghiasi dahinya. Para pelayan tidak berhenti mengomandokan untuk mengatur napas.

"Kakashi, kauajak Shion pergi dari sini," Minato berujar pelan kepada anak yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari anaknya. Dengan cepat Kakashi tanggap akan keadaan rajanya, lalu membawa Shion pergi dari ruang persalinan. Sedangkan Shion terdiam melihat kelakuan ayahnya, ia menggigit bibir dengan keras agar tidak menangis. Pirasatnya itu bukan hal yang baik.

Para pelayan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Minato yang tiba-tiba, dia bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara. "Arrgghh," Kushina mengerang panjang saat pelepasan napas disertai ke luarnya sang bayi.

Suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan persalinan, para prajurit istana semakin bersiaga terhadap situasi yang ada. Minato melihat bayinya dengan senyum yang indah, lalu menghampiri Kushina yang masih terlihat lemas.

 **Degg**

Jantung Minato berdetak kencang saat merasakan cakra Kushina bergerak liar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ini cakra milik kyuubi yang hendak ke luar.

Di luar sana seorang lelaki merangkai segel untuk memanggil sesuatu karena hal itu. Mata merah berhiaskan tiga tomoe hitam menatap dengan dingin.

 **Groooaarrrr**

Sosok rubah besar dengan ekor sembilan berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu, geraman tersebut membangunkan seisi kerajaan ini.

Di lain tempat, Minato memandang Kushina dengan sendu, lalu meletakan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya. Mata Kushina melirik banyinya yang di letakkan oleh Minato.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kushina."

Mata viollet itu menatap suaminya dengan cemas, biar bagaimanapun kyuubi telah lepas oleh ulah seseorang. Kepala bersurai panjang itu menggangguk, membuat kilatan kuning setelahnya. Minato pergi untuk menghadapi monster tersebut.

 **#  
#**

 **#**

 **Dua puluh tahun kemudian…**

Itachi sedang berdiri di balkon istana, matanya menatap kerajaan Namikaze. Dari ketinggian kerajaan milik Uchiha, tempat itu terlihat jelas. Manik kelam tersebut menatap datar tempat itu, ia bagaikan selalu merasa ditimpa berton-ton batu jika melihat kerajaan tersebut, perasaannya begitu sesak.

Hubungan kedua kerajaan tersebut kembali rusak akibat tragedi dua puluh tahun silam. Salah satu anggota klan Uchiha menyerang kerajaan Namikaze dengan menggunakan kyuubi. Bahkan geraman rubah tersebut terdengar jelas sampai di istana Uchiha, membuat para rakyat ketakutan akibat hal itu.

Masih melekat dibenak Itachi atas kemarahan Minato kala itu. Lelaki tersebut memberitahukan bahwa klan Uchiha menyerangnya, bahwa Fugaku telah melanggar perjanjian yang telah disepakati. Minato datang bagaikan kilat cahaya, dengan mata menyorot tajam kepada ayahnya sambil membawa kunai di tangan.

Awalnya Fugaku tidak terima atas tuduhan Minato, karena ia tidak merasa melakukan penyerangan terhadap temannya. Namun begitu Minato menyebut mata orang yang menyerangnya sama dengan mata dimiliki para Uchiha, hal itu membuat Fugaku bungkam.

Lalu ayahnya tidak bisa mengelak lagi, semua orang mengetahui, hanya para Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang bisa mengontrol kyuubi. Bahkan Uchiha bisa mengkuciyose monster itu sesuka hati jika para biju tidak tersegel dalam tubuh manusia. Karena itulah mereka mengincar untuk menggunakan kyuubi pada saat segel sedang melemah, yaitu pada saat seorang jincuriki melahirkan.

Minato sudah bersiap akan menebas kepala Fugaku kala itu, namun terhenti begitu mendengar tangisan dari adiknya Uchiha Sasuke yang berada dalam gendongan sang ibu. Mata Minato menatap sedih ke arah anak dan ibu tersebut. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Karena kelalaian dirimu dan ulah klanmu itu, aku harus kehilangan anakku. Penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh klanmu memporak porandakan kediaman beserta istanaku. Kushina nyaris gila begitu mengetahui anak kami tak ada bersamanya," Minato mengatakan hal itu dengan pedih, wajahnya sarat akan kesedihan begitu mengingat Kushina menangis tiada henti dan kemalangan atas anaknya.

Sekarang Itachi mengambil tanggungjawab sang ayah. Napasnya terasa berat begitu mengingat perihal dosa mereka dahulu, perkataan Minato begitu memukul keluarga kerajaan atas perihal kehilangan anak mereka. Mikoto bahkan sampai menangis begitu mendengar keadaan Kushina, Biar bagaimanapun hubungan kedua wanita itu sangat akrab.

"Itachi?"

Kepala bersurai panjang itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memangil. Mata kelam raja ini menatap datar kepada sang adik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak pelan melihat wajah batu sang adik, sudah berhari-hari Sasuke pergi dari istana untuk menjalankan tugas.

"Sudah selesai, mereka hanya para pemberontak yang sedang berulah," Itachi mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, matanya kembali melirik kerajaan Namikaze. Sasuke terdiam melihat apa yang di pandang oleh Itachi.

Meski terlihat tak peduli terhadap sekitarnya, namun Sasuke peduli kepada keluarga yang ia miliki. Begitu mendengar perihal keretakan kerajaan Uchiha dan Namikaze karena ulah klan mereka sendiri Sasuke hanya terdiam, minus saat Itachi berkata bahwa nyawa Fugaku selamat begitu mendengar tangisannya.

Tapi Sasuke tak menanggapi hal itu, dia malah geram terhadap klannya sendiri. Karena perihal tersebut membuat senyum ibunya terlihat sedih, perihal kemalangan sang teman begitu memukul hatinya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa anak itu masih hidup atau sudah meninggal, mayatnya tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun.

Meski ini harapan yang kosong, tapi jika kehidupan anak itu bisa mengembalikan kebahagian sang ibu dan mengangkat beban dari kakaknya, Sasuke rela mencari keseluruh penjuru dunia. Agar nama baik sang ayah juga bisa dipulihkan di mata Namikaze Minato.

Setelah itu keluarganya bisa menghembuskan napas lega dengan keadaan yang semakin membebani. Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mencoba mencari informasi tentang hal itu, tapi hasilnya selalu menemukan jalan buntu karena minim akan informasi kejadian tersebut.

Adakah yang bisa meredahkan kekacauan ini? Rakyat begitu menderita dan risau akibat peperangan kecil yang masih kerap terjadi. Seperti pemberontakan itu contohnya, mereka masih ada yang tidak terima atas penghianatan klan Uchiha terhadap Namikaze.

Jika harapan itu ada, Sasuke berharap agar cepat menghampiri mereka. Tapi di mana? Di mana Sasuke bisa menemukannya.

 **##**

"Di sini."

Derap kaki berlari dengan cepat, penutup kepala beserta cadar menutupi rupanya. Dia berlari begitu kencang dengan seekor rubah yang mengejarnya di arah belakang.

 **Sring sring sring**

Gemerincing suara gelang kaki terdengar mengiri langkahnya yang tak mengenakan alas kaki. Lambaian kain dari untaian ikat kepalanya berkibar diterpa angin. Bibir ranum itu tersenyum di balik cadar yang dikenakan, mata sebiru langit menatap tajam ke arah depan. Hiasan warna hitam di bagian bawah mata membuat manik itu bertambah indah saat diterpa sinar matahari, berkilau dengan indah layaknya sebuah permata.

Telapak kaki yang tidak mengenakan apa pun itu menginjak rerumputan yang kering, tanah berpasir yang dilewati menghasilkan sedikit debu di area tersebut. "Ayo, kemari," ujarnya menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang beserta tangan mengibarkan untaian kain dari ikat kepalanya. Seolah sedang mengiming-imingi sang rubah dengan sepotong daging.

Mulut rubah tersebut berusaha menggapai kain yang masih melambai akibat sang pemilik yang terus berlari, membuat makhluk itu mengejar lebih cepat.

Hap. Akhirnya sang rubah berhasil mendapatkan kain tersebut, lalu menarik benda itu sedikit keras.

 **Sreeettttt**

Kain itu terlepas, memperlihatkan rambut secerah mentari yang melayang indah di udara. Kepala tersebut menoleh dengan senyum merekah di bibir ranumnya, lalu disertakan permata biru yang berbinar begitu senang.

Hembusan angin di kerajaan yang datarannya lebih berpasir ini membuat kibaran rambut sang gadis layaknya helaian sutra yang indah. Baju putih yang dikenakan menutupi tubuhnya dari sengatan matahari yang begitu terik, sekilas ia seperti patamorgana di padang pasir dengan paras menawannya itu.

"Kemari, Kurama," ujar gadis yang memiliki tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Makhluk yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kurama mendekat kepadanya sambil menyeret kain yang didapatkannya tadi.

"Oke, sekarang kembali," tangan eksotis itu mengelus kepala rubah tersebut.

 **Plop**

Terdengar sura yang membawa sang rubah menghilang, diiringi asap yang timbul sesudahnya.

"Narutooo," suara seseorang berteriak di kejahuan, membuat gadis ini mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Iya, Ibu," teriak gadis yang bernama Naruto ini, tangannya mengambil kain yang diberikan oleh Kurama. Tangan itu mengikat rambut pirang yang menjuntai bebas dengan penutup cadar yang digunakan tadi, lalu kain penutup kepalanya ia lilitkan ke lehernya.

Naruto segera berlari untuk menghampiri seorang wanita yang tersenyum menunggu kepulangannya. Bibir kembali merekah begitu melihat sang ayah membawa makanan kesukaannya.

Mereka bertiga tinggal di pinggiran kerajaan Suna, negeri yang tandus dengan tanah yang berpasir sejauh mata memandang. Terlebih bagi orang pinggiran seperti mereka ini, tanah lebih kering dan gersang. Bahkan sering terjadi kemarau di sungai penghidupan mereka itu.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Pertemuan

**Clay More**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Genre : Family, drama, hurt/comfort.**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo, OOC, OC, POV, FemaleNaruto.**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru.**

 **~~KucikiNaru-chan~~**

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan.

Pagi ini Naruto terbangun masih sedikit lelah, tadi malam ia membantu sang ayah sampai larut karena membuat beberapa pedang. Di desa tempatnya ini, ayah Naruto lah yang paling bagus dalam membuat pedang.

Kemarin para pengawal istana datang ke rumah mereka untuk meminta membuatkan seratus jenis pedang. Semua itu untuk dikirimkan ke kerajaan Uchiha. Para teman ayahnya juga ikut membantu dalam sesi pembuatan itu.

Naruto teringat akan sahabatnya, raja yang memimpin Suna saat ini. Awal perjumpaan mereka begitu menyebalkan, bahkan Naruto hampir membunuh Gaara karena telah melukai orang tuanya. Sebenarnya kala itu Gaara menyamar menjadi warga desa untuk memantau, tentu dengan beberapa prajurit yang ikut menyamar untuk menjaganya.

Naruto sangat marah dengan ketidakpedulian Gaara kala itu. Padahal ayahnya memang tak sengaja melakukannya, air kotor yang dibawa oleh orang tua Naruto membasahi tubuh Gaara. Lalu para prajurit berhamburan ke luar dan melukai ayahnya atas kejadian itu.

Gadis itu berani membela karena orang tuanya memang tak sengaja. Salahkan si Gaara yang berdiri di belakang tubuh ayahnya, lalu membuat lelaki itu terkejut sehingga air kotor yang dibawa menumpahi tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Sungguh berlebihan, apalagi jika Gaara tergores, orang itu bisa dihukum pancung. Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala sendiri. Namun setelah beberapa hari, Gaara datang serta meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. Wow, Naruto rasa dia memang pantas menjadi seorang raja.

"Ah, aku harus membantu Ayah," Naruto mengusir lamunannya. Lalu ia ke luar dari rumah sederhana mereka. Mata yang menyaingi langit biru menatap ke arah bangunan yang terbuka, di sana, ia bisa melihat sang ayah sedang memukul-mukul palu di atas lempengan besi.

Seorang pemande, itulah ayahnya, dan Naruto bangga akal hal itu. Lelaki sederhana, tak banyak bicara, terlihat sangar, namun begitu lembut terhadap ibu dan dirinya. Perpaduan tak biasa dari segi fisik dan kelembutan hati yang dimiliki. Naruto berharap, mendapatkan lelaki seperti itu kelak.

Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi, dia tak sabar untuk membantu pekerjaan ayahnya. Usai membersihkan diri, dengan riang ia menuju tempat orang tuanya menafkahi keluarga selama ini.

"Ayah," Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ia tersenyum begitu senang kepada sang ayah yang menatap kedatangan putri satu-satunya. Para pemuda di sini menatap intens wajah manis Naruto, membuat Kenji selaku ayah dari sang gadis berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan pemuda-pemuda yang menghentikan pekerjaan karena melihat putrinya.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kenji dengan senyum hangat. Naruto mengganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Tangan lelaki ini kembali memukul besi saat Naruto menghampiri tempat kebesarannya ketika ikut membantu Kenji membuat pedang.

"Hei, Kenji-san. Apa kau tidak berniat menikahkan Naruto? Lihat, para pemuda itu menyimpan ketertarikkan terhadap putrimu?" ujar seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan ayah Naruto.

"Tidak, dia masih kecil," ujar Kenji tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Demi Penguasa langit, anakmu itu sudah tumbuh besar. Hentikan sikap protektifmu, dia bisa menjadi perawan tua," dengusan mengiringi perkataan lelaki ini, namun ayah Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Memangnya, seperti apa kriteria calon menantumu? Siapa tahu anakku bisa mendaptar," ujar kembali lelaki yang kerap dipanggil Tenjiro oleh ayah Naruto ini.

"Yang jelas bukan orang berisik sepertimu," ujar Kenji begitu dingin. Karena ucapan temannya mengganggu sekali, apa dia tak lihat orang sedang berkerja.

Sedangkan Tenjiro hanya berwajah masam menahan kekesalannya. Memang tidak ada hasilnya ia membicarakan ini, ada-adanya Tenjiro malah mendapatkan kejudesan lelaki itu ketika membahas putri kesayangannya.

Bukannya Kenji tidak menginginkan pernikahan putrinya, tapi ia tak mau memaksa apalagi menjodohkan Naruto seperti kebanyakan para orang tua di desa ini. Ia sadar, putrinya menyimpan rasa ketertarikan kepada putra Sabaku yang menjabat sebagai seorang raja di kerajaan mereka sekarang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kenji suka terhadap prilaku Gaara. Saat ia berkunjung ke rumahnya, mata pemuda itu selalu menatap teduh terhadap putrinya. Sorot itu Kenji kenali, karena ia selalu menatap demikian terhadap orang yang ia sayangi. Yang Mulia Sabaku no Garaa mempunyai perasaan terhadap putrinya, bahkan melebihi rasa Naruto terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Melihat keadaan yang berbeda jauh, membuat Kenji tersadar. Cinta mereka tak mungkin bersatu, Naruto seperti pungguk yang merindukan bulan jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Kenji-san, prajurit istana datang ke rumah Anda."

Seorang pemuda tanggung berujar sopan, ia dimintai tolong ibu Naruto karena wanita itu sedang menjamu sang tamu.

"Baik, aku akan menyusul setelah menaruh ini dahulu," ujar Kenji memberi jawaban. Mata Kenji melirik Naruto yang sedang menempah sebuah lempengan besi.

"Maafkan Ayah, Naruto," bisiknya pelan. Kesedihan begitu terlihat di manik kelamnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, akhir minggu ini mereka akan kembali ke tempat asal Kenji. Tempat ini memang kelahirang sang istri, sedangkan Kenji berasal dari kerajaan Uchiha.

Biarlah Kenji memisahkan mereka berdua, sebelum rasa suka Naruto menjadi cinta yang mendalam. Dia tak mau melihat putrinya akan menderita karena cinta itu sendiri, perbedaan status akan menghalangi.

 **##**

Itachi dan Sasuke memeriksa peti yang berisikan beberapa pedang. Barang ini datang setelah dua minggu setelah Itachi memesan khusus di kerajaan Suna.

"Pedang yang bagus," komentar Itachi sambil mengamati pedang yang diambil. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak berminat untuk mengambilnya.

"Pengawal, panggilkan para panglima serta bangsawan ke sini," titah Itachi kepada prajurit istana.

"Sasuke, pilihlah pedangmu," beo Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih diam mematung.

"Aku tidak berminat," jawab Sasuke datar. Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkahlaku sang adik.

"Tapi aku sudah memesankan untukmu, coba lihat di peti yang satunya lagi. Di sana ada lima buah pedang, kau tinggal memilihnya saja. Pedang dari tempahan Suna ini sangat bagus," ujar Itachi sambil memainkan pedang seolah akan menebas sesuatu.

Itachi menaiki singgasananya begitu para panglima memasuki dewan istana. "Hormat, Yang Mulia," mereka serentak membungkuk hormat kepada Itachi.

"Pilihlah, aku memesan pedang. Ambil di peti itu," Itachi mengarahkan sang tangan ke arah peti, menyilahkan para panglima untuk segera mengambil pedang yang mereka suka. Para panglima satu-persatu memilih pedang tersebut, lalu mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sebelum pergi ketugas masing-masing.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah peti yang satunya. Semua pedang terlihat bagus dengan ukiran di gagang pedang serta sarungnya. Akan tetapi mata Sasuke terpaku hanya dengan satu pedang. Putih bersih mau untuk sarung serta gagangnya, hanya ada segaris warnah merah yang menodai putih di gagang sang pedang.

Tangan Sasuke mengambil sang pedang, benda ini sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Terlihat lebih pipih dan ramping di bilahnya, tidak seperti pedang yang dimiliki oleh para panglima barusan.

Kilatan tajam begitu terlihat saat Sasuke membuka sarungnya. Jemari kokoh menelusuri struktur bilah pedang. Seolah ingin memastikan apa benar benda ini sesuai dengan apa yang terlihat oleh mata. Senyum miring tercipta, wajah tampan itu terpantul di bilah pedang yang berhadapan langsung di depan wajah orang yang akan menjadi tuannya. Benar-benar pedang yang bagus batin Sasuke.

"Tidak ingin mencoba, Sasuke?" Itachi tersenyum melihat keterpakuan Sasuke karena rasa kekagumannya itu. Mata kelam melirik kepada Itachi yang mengulum senyum. Cih, mengganggu saja batin Uchiha junior sambil memasukan bilah pedang ke dalam sarungnya kembali.

"Boleh juga, aku ingin berburu sekarang," ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum sambil menatap punggung adiknya yang menjauh.

 **###**

Senyum tak henti mengembang, mata langit itu berbinar dengan rasa ceria. Dia menghampiri sepasang suami istri yang sedang membuat adonan roti. "Ayah, Ibu, Naru pergi ke hutan dulu, ya?" pamit Naruto sambil membawa keranjang ulatan dari anyaman bambu.

"Tidak boleh, di hutan sangat berbahaya," jawab Kenji tegas selaku ayah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto cemburut mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Ayolah Ayah, ini sudah seminggu sejak kepindahan kita di kerajaan Uchiha ini. Naru sangat bosan," keluh Naruto dengan suara merajuk, sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Justru karena baru seminggu kau tidak boleh ke sana, Naru. Hutan itu berbahaya!" terang Kenji berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada sang anak.

"Ibu? Ayolah, aku sudah sering keluar masuk hutan Suna dulu. Kenapa harus secemas ini hanya karena aku baru memasuki hutan di kerajaan Uchiha? Aku tidak akan masuk terlalu ke dalam ko," pinta Naruto kepada ibunya, hanya sang ibu yang bisa menolongnya dari kecemasan ayahnya itu.

"Oke, hentikan tampang cemasmu itu, Suami. Biarkan Naruto mengenal lingkungannya," sang istri meminta kepada suaminya. Ia tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Kenji yang begitu mencemaskan Naruto.

"Yeiii, aku akan pulang dengan banyak tanaman obat, Ibu," Naruto berujar senang sambil memeluk tubuh wanita tersebut. Lalu segera pergi ke luar bagaikan kijang lepas.

"Itu berbahaya, Minami?" Kenji menatap istrinya yang kembali mengadoni tepung.

"Akan lebih berbahaya lagi, jika ia tidak mengenal lingkungannya sama sekali, Suami," Minami tersenyum lembut kepada Kenji, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya lagi.

###

Matahari sudah naik ke atas. Sasuke turun dari atas kudanya untuk berteduh di bawah pohon. Alat berburu tersampir di balik punggung, tangan menuntun kuda hitam untuk diikat kepada pohon.

Mata kelam menatap awas sekitar, apa pun bisa terjadi di dalam hutan. Sekelebat bayangan mengusik Sasuke, di lihatnya anak rusa yang berlari ke sana kemari. Tangan kokoh mengambil anak panah di balik punggung.

Tali busur dan anak panah sudah ditarik seirama. Mata kelam menatap tajam untuk membidik buruan. Keadaan hutan begitu tenang, hanya suara burung serta derasnya air terjun yang menjadi musik alam ini.

 **Sreeetttt**

 **Byuuuurrr**

Anak panah melesat dengan serangan lurus ke arah sang rusa, namun sayang tak mengenai sasaran. Suara berisik yang mengiringi lepasnya anak panah membuat rusa itu berlari karena terkejut.

"Sial," dengus Sasuke kesal. Sudah semenjak tadi berburu, tapi pada saat akan mendapatkannya malah dibuat terlepas oleh suara deburan air tadi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menuju ke arah asal suara barusan. Mata kelam mengitari sekitara air terjun. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh tegap Sasuke, dengan teliti ia memeriksa keadaan, tapi tak menemukan apa pun. Hal yang sudah membuat buruannya sampai terlepas.

"Aaaahhh segarrrrnnyaaaa."

Kaki beralaskan sepatu kulit berhenti untuk melangkah pergi. Sasuke mematung begitu melihat objek matanya. Di sana, di tengah alira sungai yang tenang, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kulit eksotis begitu menggoda diterpa cahaya matahari. Kain putih yang membalut tubuh tersebut hanya membuat Sasuke bertambah ingin melihat rupa sang empunya.

"Ya ampun, air ini segar sekali."

Gadis itu kembali menyelam. Begitu tak menyadari ada mata kelam yang memerhatikan tingkahnya itu.

"Ahhhhh," kepala bersurai secerah mentari menyembul di permukaan air kembali. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia menelan ludah kental melihat pemandangan yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Surai pirang itu basah dan terapung di atas air. Gadis itu bagaikan lukisan seorang dewi.

"Indah," lolos sudah perkataan yang tak pernah sang pemilik keluarkan pada siapapun di dunia ini. Dia begitu terlihat indah, membuat sang hitam enggan untuk beranjak. Sekadar mengalihkan sang mata dari fatamorgana dunia yang begitu menyaingi perwujudan sang dewi langit.

Gadis pirang yang memiliki tiga garis melintang di kedua pipinya sedang berendam sebatas bahu. Perlahan ia berenang untuk menepi ke pinggir sungai. Lalu ia berdiri untuk ke luar dari dalam air.

 **Glek.**

Ini sungguh menggoda, tubuh depan gadis itu terekspor jelas. Hanya kain putih yang membalut dada yang berhenti di perut, lalu di mulai lagi dari pinggul sampai di betis yang dimiliki gadis tersebut.

Sasuke sudah sering melihat perempuan kerajaan tetangga yang mengenakan pakai seperti demikian. Akan tetapi kenapa begitu terlihat berbeda saat melekat di tubuh yang di banjiri butiran air yang menetes di kulit eksotis tersebut.

"Tato?" gumam Sasuke saat melihat ukiran menghiasai perut yang di mulai dengan pusar sebagai porosnya. Bolehkah ia jujur, lekuk tubuh gadis itu membuat Sasuke terusik sebagai seorang lelaki.

Gadis yang bernama Naruto itu duduk di atas batu sambil memeras rambut pirang sepinggulnya. Sasuke terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto, tidak mau melewatkan seinci bagian tubuh gadis asing di matanya itu. Celana kain yang dikenakan Naruto melekat di kaki karena basah. Kemilau gelang kaki terkena cahaya matahari begitu membuat Sasuke menahan hasrat melihat keindahan yang semakin bertambah itu.

Sang langit tiba-tiba berbalik arah, membuat sang hitam terpaku saat mereka bertemu. Rasa terkejut tak Sasuke lewatkan dari manik biru itu, membuat pemuda Uchiha ini hanya diam mematung.

Bibir ranum sedikit terbuka. Spontan Naruto membalikkan tubuh untuk memunggungi Sasuke. Rambut pirang tergerai menutupi tubuh belakang Naruto. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis sedikit tak suka akannya. Apa aku sudah berubah menjadi orang yang mesum sekarang? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Sedang mengintap, yah?" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia merasa kecolongan untuk memawas diri sendiri terhadap orang seperti itu.

Apa? Mengintip? Dia tidak akan melakukan hal rendahan itu. Ini tak sengaja, meski akhirnya Sasuke sendiri menikmati apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bukan kau yang sengaja menggodaku?" Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Fakta yang akurat memang ia terus menikmati seperti seorang pengintip.

"Brengsek, apa—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat ular yang begitu besar dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Tetap berada di belakangku," Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan rasa yang masih terkejut akibat kemunculan sang ular dan Sasuke sendiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke menyabut pedang yang terselip di ikat pinggang belakang. Waktu yang tepat untuk mencoba pedang ini batin sang pangeran.

Mata langit menyipit saat mengenali benda yang digunakan Sasuke. "Itukan..." ucap Naruto terputus. Siapa orang ini? Jika dia memiliki pedang-pedang yang mereka buat di Suna, berati dia orang istana. Pedang itu khusus seorang bangsawan dan panglima kerajaan Uchiha saja batin Naruto. Gadis ini berharap dia tak membuat kesalahan.

"Cidori."

Telapak tangan membuat percikan petir untuk melapisi sang pedang. Senyum miring tercipta begitu pedang ini sesuai perkiraannya.

 **Crasss**

Pedang itu menebas tanpa belas kasih. Cipratan darah membuat aliran sungai bewarna merah saat dua zat cair itu bersatu.

"Awass," teriak Naruto begitu melihat sosok kepala dari dalam mulut kepala ular yang sudah terpenggal itu. Naruto menatap jijik sosok manusia tak lazim beserta lendir yang keluar secara bersamaan tersebut.

Sasuke menendang kepala berleher elastis itu. "Orochimaru," desis Sasuke tak suka. Mata merah dengan tiga tomoe menggantikan sang malam, Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan.

Perkelahian di atas air membuat Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Cipratan dan gelombang yang digunakan menghalangi pandangan matanya.

Mata sharingan melirik kiri dan kanan. Mencari sosok Orochimaru yang sedang berkamuflase. Di sana batin Sasuke memandang sosok batu besar.

 **Blaarrr**

Batu Hitam hancur menerima serangan Sasuke. Orochimaru berhasil meloloskan diri dengan balik menyerang adik Itachi kembali. Perkelahian sengit tak terhindarkan lagi.

"Penguasa Langit, semoga dia selamat," doa Naruto penuh harap. Dia sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi ia tak boleh sembarangan menggunakan kekuatannya ini.

Mata menatap cemas begitu melihat pedang Sasuke terlepas dari genggaman. Naruto bimbang antara ingin membantu atau tidak. Kekuatannya ini tidak boleh diketahui orang lain, dia sudah berjanji kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" guman Naruto panik. Lelaki itu terluka dengan napas yang terengah karena sudah melindunginya. "Masa bodoh, aku hanya perlu membantu tanpa memakai 'kekuatan yang itu' saja." Tubuh melesat dengan menggenggam pedang Sasuke yang terjatuh.

 **Sreettt**

Kepala ular itu terbelah dua. Naruto menekan bilah pedang semakin ke dalam, membuat mata sang ular melotot karena kesakitan. Kepalanya dibelah dua bagaikan mengiris sebuah buah.

Darah segar mengguyuri tubuh Naruto. Dari dalam mulut yang sudah terbelah itu akan ke luar lagi sebuah kepala. Tangan yang masih menggenggam pedang kembali mengayun untuk menghentikan mahkluk tersebut.

Desisan ular terdengar nyaring. Naruto menusuk kepala yang akan tumbuh itu lagi menggunakan pedang Sasuke. Namun makhluk ini masih beringas untuk menyerang kembali.

 **Craaaass** s

Sasuke memelototkan mata begitu melihat aksi gadis itu. Naruto sudah tidak ingin mengulur waktu. Dengan ganas kulit eksotis yang membawa pedang membelah tubuh ular Orochimaru dari mulut hingga ke ujung ekor.

Tubuh yang menjadi dua bagian itu terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Melihat hal itu, baru Naruto bisa menurunkan pedang yang semenjak tadi begitu terlihat haus ingin membunuh mangsanya.

Sasuke meringis merasakan luka di bahunya. Bekas gigitan Orochimaru terasa panas dan membakar. "Kau tak apa, Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri tubuh Sasuke.

Mata kelam Sasuke menyipit, sedikit bergedik melihat penampilan Naruto. Tadi gadis ini laksana seorang dewi, tapi sekarang ia laksana shinigami dengan darah yang mewarnai tubuhnya itu.

Naruto memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang pucat dengah napas semakin terengah. 'Dia terkena racun,' batin Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara dipapah tubuh tegap ke pinggir sungai. Naruto menyenderkan tubuh Sasuke ke arah batu besar dengan hati-hati.

"Tunggu di sini."

Tanpa mendengar respon lawan bicara, naruto bergerak menjauh. Kaki berhiaskan gelang perak menaiki bebatuan yang sedikit tinggi. Tangan itu menggapai keranjang serta baju luarnya, setelah dapat ia kembali ke sisi pemuda barusan.

Jemari lentik membuka jirah yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Mau apa kau?" tangan kekar menepis jemari yang menyentuh pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu," ujar Naruto mendengus. "Hanya ingin mengobati lukamu," imbuhnya dengan tampang masam. Sasuke terdiam sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya kembali di batu. Sial, racunnya mulai menyebar batin Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku akan menyentuhmu?" Naruto meminta izin dari sang empunya. Dia menunggu respon Sasuke, karena lelaki ini anti disetuh seseorang melihat responya tadi. Sedangkan yang diminta membuka mata dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk itu," jawab Sasuke dingin. Berani benar gadis ini, bahkan wanita bangsawan pun tak ia izinkan. Apalagi dia, hanya gadis desa.

"Kau kira aku sudi untuk ini?" jawab Naruto tersinggung dengan kesombongan lelaki di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin melunasi hutang, kau terluka karena menolongku. Ini cara tercepat untuk mengeluarkan racun di dalam tubuhmu," dengus Naruto tak suka.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuh. Sasuke waspada jika gadis ini memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. "Ssshhh," desisan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" geram Sasuke marah. Naruto menancapkan taring di bahu Sasuke, tempat yang sama ketika Orochimaru menggigitnya tadi.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya akan mengeluarkan racunnya," Naruto menjauhkan wajah sambil meludahkan racun yang bewarna hitam keunguan. Kembali kepala bersurai pirang menyusup ke bahu tegap tersebut. Jemari Naruto meremas pelan bahu Sasuke yang sedikit tegang. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan atas tindakannya ini.

Bibir ranum terlihat sedikit pucat sekarang. Mata shapphire menatap bahu tegap yang terdapat segel di permukaan kulitnya itu. "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan segel itu..." ucap Naruto lirih. "Maafkan aku, Tuan," mata langit menatap ke bawah. Rasa bersalah menggelayuti hati, biar bagaimanapun lelaki ini terluka karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke terdiam melihat surai mentari yang menunduk ke arah bawah. Wajah eksotis terhalang dari jangkauan mata karena bersembunyi di balik rambut yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Sasuke."

Kepala Naruto terangkat memandang wajah tampan di hadapannya. "Panggil aku Sasuke," terang empunya nama. Sebenarnya dia sedikit risih karena gadis ini memanggilnya 'tuan' semenjak tadi.

"Oh, jadi namamu Sasuke, Tuan," beo Naruto mengerti. "Namaku Naruto," imbuhnya tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

 **Plakkkk**

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?" tanya Sasuke mendelik. Pipi putih itu memerah, Naruto menampar sang empunya tiada ampun.

"Sekarang ketahuan, kaulah ular yang berbisa," desis Naruto marah. Berani benar lelaki ini memanfaatkan rasa terima kasih dirinya dengan cara seperti itu. Naruto tidak akan sudi, sekalipun ia seorang bangsawan.

Sasuke mematung mendengar tuduhan barusan. "Kau salah paham, maksudku, aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit cakramu," ucap Sasuke sedikit grogi. Sedangkan Naruto masih menatap Sasuke curiga dengan mata memincing.

Napas Sasuke semakin terasa memberat. Orochimaru sialan rutuknya di dalam hati. Segel manusia ular itu mengacaukan cakra milik Sasuke. Sialnya dia kehilangan banyak cakra karena racun yang melemahkan syarafnya. Sasuke membutuhkan cakra tambahan.

"Tapi ada satu syarat. Setelah kau meminum darahku, jangan bertanya apa pun setelahnya. Mengerti, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap serius ke manik kelam lawannya. Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mendekat, Sasuke sedikit melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk memberi ruang agar sang gadis bisa lebih mendekat. Naruto menelan ludah melihat posisi mereka yang begitu dekat. Dia tidak pernah sampai seintens ini terhadap lelaki asing. Minus Gaara sekalipun.

Mata langit tak mau memandang rupa sang lawan. Kepala yang ia miliki melihat ke arah samping, membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah melihat leher eksotis yang terpampang jelas.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan leher Naruto. Membuat sang langit mengatup rapat dalam kelopak matanya. Napas hangat Sasuke membuat Naruto gelisah, dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa asing yang menuruni perutnya ini.

Bibir ranum terkatup rapat. Rasa sakit menghampiri lehernya saat Sasuke menancapkan taringnya. Gestur lembut serta rasa sakit mendera menjadi satu. Tanpa terasa membuat Naruto meremas pinggang Sasuke yang tak berlapis pakaian atasnya semenjak tadi.

 **Glek**.

Seteguk.

 **Glek**.

Dua teguk.

Mata Sasuke membuka lebar. Akan tetapi bukan lagi berwarna hitam, melainkan sewarna darah dengan tiga tomoe yang menghiasi.

"Kau—"

"Jangan bertanya," potong Naruto cepat. "Ingat janjimu," Naruto memeringatkan.

Ini luar biasa. Hanya dua kali teguk, darah Naruto bisa memulihkan cakra miliknya. Sasuke hanya pernah meneguk darah Karin, yang mana darah itulah yang paling memberikannya banyak cakra. Tapi kenapa sekarang ada yang lebih besar? Bahkan ini hanya dua kali teguk saja? Cakra yang menggalir di tubuh Sasuke sekarang terasa hangat, berbeda dari milik Karin.

Apa gadis ini dari klan Uzumaki? Tapi kenapa cakranya sedikit berbeda? Karena cakra antar sesama klan memiliki 'rasa yang sama'. Pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Sasuke. Tapi dia sudah berjanji tak akan bertanya apa pun.

Siapa kau? Hanya darah Uzumaki yang bisa diterima para Uchiha? Jika ada klan yang lain, kenapa Sasuke tak mengetahuinya? Mata Sasuke mengatup rapat dengan kemelut di dalam hatinya. Dia menyukai cakra hangat yang mengaliri ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sas," desis Naruto saat tubuhnya ditarik semakin mendekat ke arah sang penarik. Bibir Sasuke semakin tenggelam di perpotongan leher Naruto.

Perlahan kedua tangan Sasuke merayap di perut Naruto. Mencengkram pelan pinggul yang terasa halus di telapak tangannya. Membuat gadis belia ini merinding karena sentuhan kulit mereka berdua. Sedari tadi Naruto belum sempat menggunakan pakaian luarnya. Jika di Suna, penampilan Naruto saat ini sangat lumrah di kerajaan itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Dia merasa posisi mereka sangat tidak menyamankan. Tubuh depan mereka saling menempel, nyaris jika kedua tangan Naruto tidak berada di dada Sasuke sebagai pembatas.

Kepala bersurai malam menjauh dari bahu Naruto. Sasuke sudah pulih semenjak dua teguk ia meminum darah Naruto tadi. Tapi saat merasakan sentuhan akibat kulit mereka yang bergesekan, membuat Sasuke enggan menjauhkan bibirnya dari kulit eksotis yang dikoyak giginya.

"Kau tak apa?" mata kelam menatap lurus rupa yang sedikit pucat. Bibir Naruto tersenyum pelan melihat kondisi Sasuke yang terlihat baik.

"Kau hampir menguras cakraku," ujar Naruto sedikit gemetar. Tanpa sadar tangan berkulit eksotis berpindah tempat ke bahu Sasuke, menjadikan sebagai pigangannya saat ini. Naruto membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk mengatur cakranya kembali.

"Kau tinggal di desa mana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang?" putus Sasuke pada akhirnya. Melihat keadaan Naruto karena dirinya membuat pemuda ini prihatin.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Tolong biarkan aku rehat untuk sebentar," tolak Naruto halus. Dia tidak mau merepotkan seseorang, lagipula, orang tuanya akan cemas melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Terlebih ayahnya, Sasuke akan dikuliti habis dengan pertanyaan sampai ayah Naruto puas.

 **###SFN###**

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Itachi terdiam di balkon istana sambil menatap pintu gerbang. "Kenapa Sasuke belum datang?" ujar Itachi cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Batinnya bertannya.

"Pengawal, laporkan kepulangan Sasuke saat tiba kepadaku," titah Itachi datar.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," nada penghormatan diberikan. Itachi berlalu sambil memikirkan sang adik.

"Putraku?" Itachi menolehkan kepala saat suara familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ibunda? Ada apa? Aku bisa datang ke tempat Ibunda, jika ada kepentingan dengan diriku." Mikoto tersenyum melihat anaknya yang menatap cemas terhadapnya.

"Ada yang ingin Ibu bicarakan denganmu," Itachi terdiam. Di pandanginya wajah cantik sang ibu yang tak lekang dimakan usia.

"Baik," Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya. Hanya tempat ini yang paling aman dari telinga-telinga 'nakal' manusia.

Mikoto duduk di atas kursi berbantal spons bulu angsa. "Silahkan, apa yang Ibunda ingin katakana," ujar Itachi dengan segala hormatnya.

"Itachi, sebagai seorang Ibu aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi sebagai seorang ratu Ibu harus mengatakan hal ini," Mikoto berujar sambil menyentuh tangan putranya.

"Engkau seorang raja. Seorang penerus dibutuhkan suatu saat nanti. Ibu tahu kau mencintainya, tapi kau dan dia tidak bisa bersatu. Kita seorang Uchiha, dan gadis itu seorang Uzumaki. Kerajaan ini sudah bersitegang dengan kerajaan tetangga semenjak dahulu," bisa Mikoto rasakan tangan Itachi mengepal erat dalam genggamannya.

"Terlebih lagi, mana bisa seorang Ibu membiarkan putranya 'mati', Itachi," air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi. Itachi semakin mengepalkan tangan sampai buku jarinya memutih. Air mata sang ibu terjatuh karena dirinya. Kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha? Kenapa engkau terlahir sebagai seorang Uzumaki? Kenapa? Batin Itachi miris.

"Kau tahukan, 'kutukan' atas sumpah pendeta itu? Meski kita mencoba untuk memungkiri, kenyataan hal itu memang terjadi. Aku tidak mau putraku meninggalkanku, Itachi," Mikoto terisak. Bayangan kematian yang sudah memakan korban atas sumpah itu menghantui Mikoto setiap malam.

"Ibunda, berhenti menangis. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu," jemari Itachi menghapus air mata yang menodai pipi ibunya. Mikoto memeluk putranya erat sambil menangis. Senyum Itachi menambah luka hati Mikoto, dia mengetahui bahwa putranya ini sangat mencintai gadis itu.

"Maafkan Ibu, Itachi. Maaf jika Ibu egois," isak tangis memenuhi ruangan. Itachi tersenyum miris. Tidak, akulah yang egois ibu. Aku mementingkan diriku sendiri atas perasaan yang kumiliki sekarang batin Itachi pedih.

Di balik pintu Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan percakapan kakak dan ibunya. Tangan itu mencengkram gagang pintu dengan erat. Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri akan hal ini. Tidak adakah hal yang bisa ia perbuat? Bayangan wajah bahagia Itachi membuat air mata Sasuke menitik di atas lantai. Melihat keadaan kakanya sekarang, hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi lagi.

Sasuke membalik arah. Dari balik jendela ia melihat kerajaan Namikaze . "Kebahagiaan Kakakku ada di sana," miris Sasuke. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu akan hal ini, sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Sasuke akan berbuat apa pun untuk keluarganya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 Tamu Uchiha

**Clay More**

 **®Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kshimoto®**

 **©Rate : T+ ©Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance. ®Warning : EYD, POV, OOC, Typo's, OC.**

™ **®Fairing : SasuFemNaru®™**

Chapter 3 : Tamu Uchiha

Cahaya lilin terlihat redup, suara gaduh dari luar membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Seorang gadis bersurai merah sedang menangis di patung dewa, bahunya berguncang menahan isak tangisan.

"Engkau mengetahui semua ini, aku tidak melakukan perbuatan seperti itu," mata merah yang sembab menatap dewa yang dipuja. "Kenapa aku harus mendapatkan ini, Ya Dewa?" kepala itu menunduk di bawah kaki yang dipuja. Rasa takut menggerogoti hatinya, di luar sana orang-orang menantikan kematiannya.

"Pendeta Azura," seorang pendeta perempuan berdiri di belakangnya, bibir gadis itu bergetar melihat saudaranya seperti itu. Azura menegakkan tubuh, jemarinya mengusap air mata di wajah. Tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri gadis berambut merah itu meninggalkan kuil yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia huni.

Para prajurit mengiringi langkah Azura, gadis ini tidak peduli mata yang melirik sinis kepadanya. Semua itu ia terima bagaikan menelan cairan pahit, bak sebuah racun. Yah, ini racun, racun yang disebabkan oleh sebua fitnah.

Di sana semua rakyat menyaksikan, menatap dirinya bagaikan orang hina. "Hukum dia, hukum dia Yang Mulia," suara itu bagaikan nyanyian malaikat kematian, namun Azura berdiri teguh sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Lemparan batu tak membuat gadis mengenakan kimono putih ini bergeming. Dengan tekad sebuah baja ia naik di atas kayu unggun yang dipersiapkan untuknya. Sang raja menatap dingin, Fugaku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah. Mikoto hanya meremas kain bajunya dengan perasaan takut.

"Hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan keadilan, hanya karena aku tidak mempunyai bukti," mata rubi menatap nyalang ke arah depan, menatap para Uchiha yang bak patung menyaksikan ketidakadilan ini. "hanya karena seorang Uchiha yang bertanggung jawab atas janin ini, bukan berarti aku berdusta," teriak Azura kepada Sai Uchiha selaku tersangka terhadap dirinya.

Semua tidak memercayainya, karena tidak ada bukti yang membenarkan. Azura masih ingat malam itu, tangan yang menggeranyangi tubunya. Mata yang menatapnya penuh nafsu, bibir yang mencumbui tubuhnya. Semua ia ingat, orang yang merengut kesuciannya. Mata Azura menatap benci, melihat Fugaku menyuruh seorang prajurit untuk mengikat tubuhnya.

Ia tidak memberontak, karena mengetahui semua itu percuma. Ke dua tangan diikat terentang, Azura disalib ditumpukan kayu bakar ini. Sebuah obor dinyalakan, tepi kayu disulut oleh api yang siap melahap apa pun. "Demi nama Uzumaki yang kusandang, aku mengutukmu semua Uchiha atas kebungkaman ini." Awan hitam perlahan berarak, Mikoto mencengkram tangan suaminya untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Aku bersumpah, Uchiha tidak akan mendapatkan pewarisnya setelah ini," istana langit menyahut, awan hitam berbondong-bondong mendekati tempat itu. Fugaku menelan ludah kering, dia tahu kemungkinan besar Azura tidak berbohong, namun ia tidak bisa membela, karena bukti Sai memperkosanya tidak ada.

Kemenakan Fugaku itu terus menyangkal itu bukan anaknya, Sai ingin gadis itu dihukum mati karena membuat nama bangsawan Uchiha tercoreng. Fugaku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika yang dituduh kembali menuntut sang penuduh.

Kobaran api semakin menjalar, membuat mata Azura menyala terang bagaikan iblis yang ingin mengamuk. "Aku mengutuk, kalian para Uchiha akan mati di tangan berdarah Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang kalian banggakan itu," Azura berteriak keras dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah. Angin bertiup kencang, membuat kobaran api semakin besar.

"Dan kalian yang menyaksikan serta mengetahuinya akan mendapatkan kutukan ini, atas kebungkaman kalian. Jika ada seorang Uzumaki berhubungan suami istri dengan Uchiha, maka mereka akan mati. Ini sumpah, dari pendeta Azura Uzumaki." Petir menyambar digumpalan awan yang bergemuruh, membuat semua mata menengadah ke langit.

Itachi berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang sedang ketakutan. Pemuda itu menatap ke sana kemari, mencari adiknya yang tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Azura meratap atas takdir dirinya dan janin dalam kandungannya. Yang dibunuh bukan satu nyawa namun, dua nyawa dengan bayi dalam kandungannya sekarang. Hal inilah yang membuat Azura meratap pilu atas ketidakadilan untuk sang bayi. Pendeta ini tidak akan pernah sudi, jika Uzumaki bercampur darah dengan para Uchiha lagi. Cukup dirinya saja menjadi korban atas nama besar Uchiha itu. Nama itulah yang membuatnya tidak mendapatkan keadilan.

Cuaca memburuk, angin bertiup keras menerpa pepohonan, membuat dedaunan berguguran. Api terus melapah tubuh perempuan itu, tidak ada teriakkan lagi, Azura terdiam dalam kesakitan menjemput ajalnya.

Mikoto sudah menangis, menyaksikan tragedi memilukan ini. "Apa yang Anda lakukan, Suami, sumpah Uzumaki selalu diterima langit, apa Yang Mulia lupa dengan legenda mereka," Mikoto bersimpuh di pangkuan Fugaku, membuat raja itu menatap iba atas istrinya serta takdir yang menanti mereka.

Para pendeta menangis, mereka tahu ini tidak benar. Kuasa Uchiha membuat diri mereka bungkam, membuat sumpah itu juga diperuntunkan untuk klan mereka sendiri. Api masih menyala meski tubuh dalam kobaran bara itu perlahan hangus terbakar. Tragedi memilukan akan terbawa sampai kapan pun, bahkan sampai diketurunan mereka.

 **####****** ‡Clay More By KucikiNaru-chan‡ ******####**

"Yang Mulia?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangan, saat di lihat seorang prajurit memasuki ruang dewan istana. Mata kelam itu menatap lurus kepada sang prajurit, bisa ia lihat pria itu menghadap takut kepadanya.

"Berbicaralah?" ujar Itachi tenang, membuat prajurit itu sedikit lega.

"Raja Sabaku dari Negeri padang pasar sudah sampai di perbatasan Uchiha," adu sang pembawa berita, membuat Itachi menganggukkan kepala ringan.

"Baik, kauboleh pergi," ujar Itachi. Raja ini memerintah para panglima untuk memperketat istana dan perbatasan. Seorang dayang disuruh menghias istana dengan baik, mengingat raja Sabaku No Gaara datang berkunjung dengan undangannya.

Sasuke memasuki pintu dewan istana, membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku akan ke luar," tutur Sasuke sambil menatap kakaknya. Mata Itachi memincing, menyadari tingkah laku adiknya yang lebih sering ke luar istana sekarang.

"Apa di luar sana ada yang menarik minatmu?" ungkap Itachi frontal, membuat Sasuke melihatnya dingin.

"Hanya berburu seekor rubah, apa itu terlihat menarik minatku?" alis Sasuke terangkat, sang kakak hanya mengangkat bahu mendengarnya.

"Mungkin saja, cepat pulang, kita harus menyambut penguasa padang pasir."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia melangkah pergi setelah pamit. "Anak itu," kepala bersurai panjang menggeleng, melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut. Bibir Itachi tersenyum pelan, apa pun itu, Itachi berharap kesenangan adiknya tidak terungut. Melihat Sasuke sedikit antusias di bola matanya jika sudah menyangkut dunia luar sekarang ini.

Sasuke ke luar istana tanpa pengawal, ia risih dan tak leluasa jika terus dijaga. Kali ini ia tidak mengenakan pakaian kebesaran sebagai putra mahkota, Sasuke hanya mengenakan kimono putih polos dipadu bawahan berwarna hitam.

Kuda dipacu santai, mata kelam melirik ke sana kemari. Entah apa yang ada dibenaknya, semenjak insiden itu, Sasuke selalu datang ke sini, jika ada sedikit waktu dikesibukannya.

"Dia tidak datang lagi," gumam Sasuke pelan, tangannya menarik tali kekang kuda. Jalan setapak ia telusuri sampai tiba disebuah desa, tentu saja Sasuke tahu daerah ini, ia sering berpatroli untuk mengecek keamanan dengan para prajurit.

Mata Sasuke memincing, saat di lihat segerombolan orang di bawah pohon. "Apa ada kerusuhan?"

Sang panglima waspada, ini tanggung jawabnya. Ia turun dari kuda, sambil mengikat hewan tersebut disebuah pohon yang sudah mati. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang perempuan.

"Ah, hanya sebuah latihan. Untuk pertunjukkan perayaan di kerajaan besok," jawab sang gadis dengan pipi bersemu merah. Wajah tampan Sasuke tidak bisa ditapik meski dalam penyamaran sebagai orang biasa. Menghela napas, ia kira ada perselisihan lagi. Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Naruto, lemaskan jemarimu."

Langkah terhenti, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh cepat, tangannya menyibak kerumunan. Mata itu bisa melihat Naruto menari dengan empat gadis yang mengiringinya. Bisa ia lihat gadis pirang tersebut sedikit kesusahan, membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum. Sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat, latihan itu segera usai dalam beberapa menit ketika Sasuke melihatnya.

Para manusia satu-persatu membubarkan diri, Naruto berbincang dengan para temannya. "Kenapa aku harus ikut sih, lebih baik aku membuatkan kalian bunga saja, untuk dipakai perayaan istana," telinga Sasuke menegak, dia lupa jika beberapa hari lagi ada pesta perayaan untuk para dewa. Mata biru yang menggunakan celak hitam di matanya menyipit tidak suka.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kamu bisa bertemu pemuda tampan di sana," jawab seorang gadis menasehati sang teman.

"Masalahnya aku risih, Mey Chan," tutur Naruto sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tapi wajahmu itu bisa membuat penguasa tertarik, Naruto. Terlebih dengan tubuhmu itu," Naruto berjengit melihat temannya berujar sambil memerhatikan tubuhnya.

"Kau seperti orang cabul," tutur Naruto. Ia merapikan rambut, diikat ekor kuda agar tidak mengganggunya. Sasuke bergerak menjauh, ia menghampiri kudanya untuk pergi segera.

Derap kuda membuat Sasuke berhenti, segerombolan prajurit melewati dirinya. Mata Sasuke memincing, saat di lihat para pria itu berhenti di dekat Naruto dan teman-temannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas itu bukan hal yang baik, melihat wajah takut dari teman-teman gadis pirang itu.

Sasuke menarik busur panahnya, saat ia lihat para prajurit arogan itu mengeluarkan pedang. Suara teriakkan serta kemarahan menggema menjadi satu. Sang korban menatap Sasuke nyalang karena sudah memanah pergelangan tangannya. Naruto terdiam, saat mengenali seraut wajah sang penyelamat.

"Hei, siapa kau? Apa kau tahu siapa kami?" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teriakkan itu, kembali tangannya mengeluarkan anak panah untuk dilesatkan. Melihat hal itu, membuat para prajurit itu geram, mereka turun dan mengembuli panglima utama kerajaan Uchiha tersebut.

Detingan pedang terdengar nyaring, Naruto menatap cemas, ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di depan umum. Naruto mengerutkan alis saat melihat para prajurit itu kabur, entah apa yang mereka lihat serta Sasuke katakan. Yang jelas mereka pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang sedikit pun.

Naruto menghampiri, tidak mengidahkan ucapannya teman yang menyuruh tetap di tempat. "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang gadis menghadapi Sasuke yang menunduk. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah, membuat Naruto menatap khawatir.

"Hm."

Mata langit mengerjap, seperti berbica dengan orang bisu saja rutuknya mendengar kosa kata Sasuke. Naruto beranjak pergi, membuat Sasuke mengerut alis dalam.

"Hei, kau mengacuhkanku? Aku menyelamatkanmu," tanya Sasuke tidak terima atas prilaku Naruto terhadapnya, terlebih ia sudah menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Oh, terima kasih," kembali Naruto melanjutkan langkah, sesaat ia terhenti mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut. Para gadis saling berbisik, mereka bubar setelah Naruto mengucapkan suatu hal kepada mereka. "Sasuke, ayo, kenapa diam di sana," ujar Naruto membawa keranjang bunga untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata, ia ragu menerima ajakan Naruto. "Orang tuaku akan berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kami. Jadi, mari ikut," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Naruto menatap lurus tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Sasuke terdiam, dia sedikit jengah karena ketahuan memerhatikan seseorang. Kepala bersurai malam menggeleng, membuat Naruto mengerutkan alis dalam, bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Sebuah rumah sederhana, berbanding jauh dengan Uchiha mansion yang berada di dalam istananya. "Ibu," Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat ibunya, membuat Sasuke terdiam di pekarangan rumah kecil ini. Mata sang ibu melirik kepada si pemuda, membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Dia menyelamatkan Naru, Ibu, tadi ada yang membuat rusuh di dusun," terang Naruto. "Hei, kemarilah," Sasuke melangkah lambat, ia baru bergerak saat melihat senyum Minami selaku ibu Naruto. Wanita itu memerhatikan pemuda di hadapannya, bisa di lihat Sasuke mencuri pandang terhadap putrinya.

"Salam, saya Sasuke," Sasuke memberikan sapaan kepada wanita ini. Senyum hangat itu membuat putra bungsu Fugaku tersebut sedikit melunak.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Naruto, tinggallah sebentar, saya akan menghidangkan makanan," Sasuke akan menolak, namun ibu Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Ini cara kami berterima kasih, jadi terimalah," bibir ranum tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam," Naruto membimbing Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri, menanti intruksi gadis ini lagi. Itachi akan tertawa saat melihat seorang panglima kebanggaan Uchiha mengikuti arahan orang lain, melihat Sasuke anti diperintah, bisa dibilang ia yang menguasai apa pun kondisinya itu.

"Kemarilah, kenapa harus diperintah dulu," Naruto menghampar tikar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali ia dijamu bukan dengan permadani khas keturunan bangsawan raja. Tikar usang itu membuat Sasuke mengerti, gadis ini memang golongan kasta bawah.

"Makanlah, nak," sepiring kue dihidangkan. "Naruto buatkan sesuatu dari padang pasir," tangan Sasuke berhenti memasukkan kue ke dalam mulut, mendengar ucapan wanita ini barusan. "Kami baru pindah dari kerajaan itu," senyum diberikan, melihat Sasuke terdiam seolah menanti penjelasannya. "dia pintar memasak."

"Dia?" Ibu Naruto tersenyum geli, melihat tampang tidak percaya Sasuke.

"Apa kau perlu bukti?" ujar Naruto judes, melihat tampang menyebalkan Sasuke. Naruto beranjak, ia meradang melihat tampang merendahkan pemuda yang berada di bawahnya ini. Ibu Naruto menyulam tikar dari daun kelapa, Sasuke memerhatikan wanita yang sedang bekerja itu.

"Anda akan menjualnya?" Minami menghentikan kesibukannya, wanita itu mengangguk sambil mengukir senyum.

"Kami membutuhkan persedian lebih untuk ke depannya, jadi saya sedikit membantu Suami," mata Minami melihat Sasuke yang menganggukkan kepala ringan. "Dari mana asalmu?" tanya Minami, tangan itu berhenti mengayam, melihat Naruto membawa sesuatu yang lezat dari aromahnya.

"Mungkin dari dalam istana, Bu," Sasuke tersedak sesuatu, matanya terasa perih akanya. Manik kelam menatap Naruto lurus, apa dia menyadari aku seorang pangeran? Batin Sasuke awas.

"Benarkah?" Minami menatap sedikit serius. Membuat Sasuke kembali meneguk air putih yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Tentu, dia memakai hasil pedang yang Naru tempa dari Suna, Ibu," Naruto melirik Sasuke, ingin melihat reaksi pemuda tersebut. "Pedang itu dibuat khusus untuk orang dalam istana, kalau bukan seorang pangeran, berarti panglima."

 _Skak matt_ , Sasuke mati kutu karena tebakkan gadis pirang itu benar.

"Aku seorang panglima," Sasuke menyuap sesuatu yang dimasak Naruto, membuat Uchiha muda ini kembali menyendok untuk memuaskan lidahnya. Minami melirik anaknya, yang terlihat senang melihat Sasuke menikmati makanan yang ia buat.

"Berarti kauharus mengenalkanku dengan panglima utama," cibir Naruto antusias. "Ibu tahu? Naru dengar, Jenderal utama adik dari Yang Mulia Raja sekarang," Naruto antusias bercerita, membuat ibunya mengangguk paham. "Dia pasti gagah sekali," Naruto berdecak kagum, membuat Sasuke tersedak untuk kedua kalinya, wajah porselin itu memerah, entah malu atau karena tersedaknya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil menuangkan air di gelas Sasuke yang sudah kosong. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, lalu meneguk airnya. "Bagaimana? Enak, kan? Itu makanan khas Suna, bisa mengembalikan staminamu kembali," ujar Naruto senang, mengingat ia selalu menghidangkan makanan itu jika ayahnya pulang bekerja.

Minami membawa bekas piring ke belakang untuk dicuci, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk menemani Sasuke saja. "Ano, apa kausudah menikah?" tanya Naruto polos, untuk ketiga kalinya panglima ini tersedak tidak elitnya.

"Apa aku terlihat tua?" Naruto menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Jadi, tidak bisakah kau memperkirakannya sendiri?" ujar Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Ck, pertanyaanku wajar, di dalam istana pasti banyak gadis cantik, apalagi statusmu seorang panglima. Tidak heran banyak gadis yang ingin diperistri olehmu," tangan Naruto memasukkan jarum ke dalam bunga, ia sedang merangkai benda tersebut untuk perayaan nanti. "Terlebih dengan wajahmu itu," bisik sang gadis pelan.

"Hm, aku belum menikah, dan..." Sasuke menjeda ucapan, membuat Naruto memiringkan wajah menatapnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

Wajah Naruto memerah melihat seringaian Sasuke, terlebih pemuda ini sedikit menipiskan jarak mereka. Sialan, Sasuke menggodanya.

"Naru, bisa bawakan ini ke pasar, Sayang?" Minami datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa hasil anyamannya yang sudah lebih dulu jadi.

"Iya, Ibu," Naruto menaruh rangkaian bunganya, menghampiri Minami dan mengambil hasil anyaman itu. Sasuke berdiri, ia mendekat kepada dua perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Saya akan pamit pergi," Minami tersenyum, senang melihat pemuda ini, meski ia tahu Sasuke itu orang yang dingin.

"Iya, bersama dengan Naruto saja, toh juga kalian satu arah. Dan Naruto, hati-hati di pasar," nasehat Minami, ia mengantar dua anak muda ini sampai di depan pintu.

"Naru berangkat," gadis itu pamit, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda permisi. Mereka melangkah bersama, Minami menutup pintu setelah Naruto tidak terlihat lagi.

Suara burung mengiringi langkah mereka, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang melihat hasil anyaman sang ibu. "Ada apa?" tanya ia saat melihat permata langit terlihat mengeruh. "Katakan saja," ujar Sasuke melihat kesungkanan Naruto.

"Hah, jika ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku ingin bekerja untuk kedua orang tuaku," bisik Naruto pelan, ia ingin bisa membantu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga kecilnya. "Mereka tidak pernah mengizinkan, saat aku memintanya."

Naruto masih ingat, wajah ayahnya mengeras saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan ia hanya diizinkan bekerja ketika membantu pekerjaan ayahnya di Suna dulu. "Tapi aku tidak meminta lagi, aku paham, Ayah khawatir melepaskanku dari pandangan matanya." Bisa Sasuke lihat wajah haru Naruto. Dia pasti sangat menyayangi orang tuanya batin Sasuke.

"Begitulah orang tua, dia tidak bisa melepaskan anaknya ke dunia luar, jika tidak ada yang melindunginya," ujar Sasuke tenang. Karena ia tahu, ibunya juga seperti itu terhadap dirinya. Natuto pun tidak membantah, memang benar itulah adanya.

"Tapi, kenapa orang tuamu mengizinkan kaumasuk ke dalam hutan?" tanya Sasuke bingung, membuat Naruto geli karena teringat masa lalunya.

"Itu rahasia, Sasuke," alis pemuda ini mengerut melihat tampang sok misterius gadis di sampingnya. Jika bukan di hutan, di mana lagi Naruto bisa berlatih? Cakra yang dilepaskannya bisa membuat penduduk ketakutan jika melihatnya.

Mereka memasuki pasar, begitu banyak orang-orang yang sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya. Naruto menghampiri seorang lelaki paruh baya, ia tersenyum melihat gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Hei, keturunan langit, kenapa baru kelihatan?" Sasuke mengadu alis, mendenagar julukan Naruto itu. "Ah, siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanya pria ini penasaran.

"B-bukan, Paman," ujar Naruto sedikit gugup sambil menyerahkan bawaannya. "Ini, Ibu menitipkan untuk dijual," imbuh Naruto sambil menyampirkan anak rambutnya ke telinga. Garis bibir sedikit miring, Sasuke geli melihat kegugupan gadis ini.

"Tubuhmu bagus, apa Anda prajurit istana?" tanya pria itu melihat postur tegap Sasuke, membuat Naruto melirikkan mata meneliti perawakan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hm," ujar Sasuke sekenanya, menghentikan Naruto yang ingin mengungkap jati dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, gadis ini lebih cocok di istana, dia bagaikan keturunan langit, kan?" pria itu meminta pendapat Sasuke, membuat Naruto risih karena Sasuke mematutnya intens sekarang.

"Hentikan, paman, aku tidak sebanding dengan orang istana" bisik Naruto meski sedikit keras. Ia malu, pria paruh baya ini selalu menyanjung dirinya. "Kami permisi dulu," Naruto menyeret tangan Sasuke, membuat pria bertubuh tabun itu tersenyum lebar melihat dua anak muda itu.

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" Naruto menghentikan langkah, benar juga, kenapa dia menyeret Sasuke kepadanya. Sasuke terdiam, melihat tangan eksotis tersebut melepaskan genggaman dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku permisi pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah tembok, membuat gadis ini memekik kecil.

"S-sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung menatap ekspresi wajah pemuda yang mendekapnya ke arah tembok. Mata Sasuke melirik ke samping, memerhatikan segerombolan prajurit yang memacu kuda kencang. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang juga melihat ke arah gerombolan yang melintasi mereka.

Otak Sasuke berputar, mencerna situasi yang ada. Kenapa mereka bergerak ke perbatasan kerajaan Uchiha, batin Sasuke bertanya. "Sasuke." Mata Naruto membulat, tidak menyangka refleks Sasuke membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan saat ia memanggil pemuda tersebut.

Bibir Naruto terbuka, sedangkan ujung hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Sasuke terdiam memerhatikan rupa di hadapannya, tidak menyangka saat membalikkan wajah hal ini akan terjadi. Bola mata Naruto bergerak gelisah, melihat keterdiaman Sasuke yang memandangnya intens. Hembusan napas perlahan terasa memanas, Naruto terpaku oleh manik kelam yang menguasainya.

Kepala bersurai pirang menunduk, memutuskan sentuhan dari kedua hidung mereka. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan setelah menguasai dirinya, sial bibir itu mengundang nalurinya untuk bergerak. "Aku, kembali dulu," bisik Natuto, sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke mundur darinya.

"Tunggu," tangan itu dicekal, Naruto menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau akan datang ke istana?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata tajam.

"Iya," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku nanti, yah," cibir Naruto, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar hal itu. Mata Sasuke memerhatikan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan menjauh, ia beranjak setelah memastikan Naruto aman dengan sharingan miliknya.

* * *

 **######Sun &moon######**

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu, seluruh rakyat Uchiha berbondong-bondong merayakan pemujaan ini. Tandu-tandu tuan putri di angkat untuk memasuki istana Uchiha. Naruto berjalan lambat karena keramaian. Mata birunya melihat simbol kerajaan yang sudah lama bersengketa dengan kerajaan ini.

"Itu simbol kerajaan Namikaze, kan?" bisik teman menari Naruto kepada temannya yang lain. "Apa Raja yang mengundangnya? Aku harap persengketaan ini cepat berakhir," ujar gadis berambut coklat tua.

"Memangnya dia siapa, Tenten?" tanya Naruto serius, sekilas matanya bisa melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang di dalamnya.

"Dia putri dari kerajaan Namikaze, aku dengar, ia menjalin kasih dengan Raja kita," Tenten berbisik di telinga Naruto, membuat gadis ini mengerut dalam.

"Apa kau gila? Kerajaan mereka bermusuhan," ujar Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan temannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak percaya saat mendengarnya, terlebih lagi, Raja Minato menentang keras," terang Tenten serius. "Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa dia mengizinkan putrinya datang ke sini." Tubuh mereka tersentak, saat kerumunan mendorong agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Bibir Naruto terbuka, ia takjub melihat istana Uchiha dari dekat, sungguh luar biasa batin Naruto. Tenten menyeret tangan gadis yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang di lihat. "Aduh, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak menghias diri saat di rumah saja sih?" ujar Tenten kewalahan dengan aktifitasnya untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukkan mereka nanti.

"Aku tidak suka, itu seperti topeng monyet," mata Naruto memerhatikan gadis istana—dayang yang sedang berbisik ria. "Seperti mereka itu," dengus Naruto geli melihat kepiawaian yang digunakan sebisa mungkin untuk memikat mata.

Tenten ingin menggeplak kepala gadis ini, mendengar sindirannya itu. "Cepat ke arah paviliun wanita, di sana mereka akan menghiasmu," terang Tenten sambil memberikan arahan kepada Naruto. Sebelum ia menjawab untuk bertanya, Tenten sudah beranjak untuk mengurusi temannya yang lain.

Naruto berjalan menuju arah yang di tunjukkan temannya. Ia berhenti saat melihat dua lorong yang yang terpisah, "Ah, mungkin yang ini," ujar Naruto memutuskan menyusuri jalan yang dihiasi pernak-pernik indah.

##

Para putri raja ke luar dari tandu, Mikoto menyambut mereka di paviliun khusus para bangsawan. Mata ibu ini menatap cemas melihat lambang kereta yang menurunkan tandu sang penghuni. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat, saat melihat surai pirang, yang begitu kontras dengan khas yang dimiliki Uchiha.

Bibir ibu suri tersenyum pelan, saat melihat perhiasan yang dikenakan Shion di kepalanya. "Salam, Ratu Uchiha," Shion memberikan hormat setelah berada di hadapan Mikoto.

"Semoga bahagia," Mikoto menyentuh pipi Shion. "Kau sangat cantik, Putri," puji wanita ini dengan senyum sedih, membuat Shion tersenyum tak enak. Mikoto mempersilahkannya masuk, ia menatap punggung gadis jelita itu. "Aku seperti diberkati sekaligus dikutuk dengan kedatanganmu," bisik wanita ini dengan mata sendu, mengingat kenyataan pahit yang membayangi masa depan.

Berbagai mata menatap Shion antara sinis dan kelegaan. Semua tahu, Uchiha dan Namikaze masih bersengketa, ia begitu tidak suka melihat putri seorang musuh berada di sini. Shion tak acuh, ia menatap lurus, tiada takut dibenaknya, karena dia seorang kesatria di kerajaannya.

"Silahkan, Putri," seorang dayang membuka pintu, Shion menatap bilik yang akan di tempatinya. Kaki melangkah ke dalam, hiasan bunga di gantung-gantung di sisi tabir istana.

"Anda boleh pergi," Shion berujar dengan senyum pelan. Barang-barang miliknya segera ditata oleh dayang pribadinya, Shion duduk untuk meluruskan kaki di atas kasur.

"Putri, semua sudah beres, apa Anda akan mandi terlebih dahulu?" Mata Shion mengerjap, ia sedikit terpaku melihat kerajaan milik ayahnya terlihat dari jendela kamar ini.

"Tidak, istirahatlah, Yuki," gadis yang seumuran dengan Shion itu mengangguk, ia undur diri meninggalkan kamar majikannya. "Ini indah sekali," bibir berbisik pelan, dengan perlahan ia menghampiri balkon kamarnya. Tangan yang dihiasi berlian dan batu mulia itu mendorong kaca jendela, matanya takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Yang Mulia Raja, Anda harus menandatangani berkas ini."

Mata viollet bergerak cepat, ia terpaku melihat lelaki yang menggunakan baju kebesaran khas seorang raja. Di sana, di selat satu tembok bilik ini, ada Uchiha Itachi, seorang pria yang disukainya.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia, saya undur diri," Shion panik, ia segera beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam bilik.

 **Pranggg**

Itachi menoleh ke balkon samping kamarnya, mata Shion membulat karena panik. Ia segera menunduk, menutupi kepalanya dengan selendang yang menyampir di bahu semenjak tadi. Vas keramik pecah karena disenggol tangan, gadis ini merutuk karena tindakkan cerobohnya.

"Ada apa, di sana?" tanya Itachi sedikit meninggi, membuat putri Namikaze ini semakin menyembunyikan wajah.

"Hanya vas yang terjatuh, Yang Mulia," Shion sedikit meredam suaranya, dengan selendang yang ia kenakan menutupi mulut saat berbicara. Shion memunguti pecahan vas bunga itu, dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa harus bertemu Itachi pada saat seperti ini.

Kerajaan ini memang tidak mengundang kerajaan Namikaze, tapi Mikoto lah yang melakukan semua ini. Jadi, Itachi tidak mengetahui hal yang terjadi, ia belum mendengar kedatangan putri Namikaze di kerajaannya. Itachi sibuk mengurusi dokumen, dan memperketat pertahanan dari kemarin sampai saat ini.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan selendang yang menutupi kepala itu. Shion berdiri kaku, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat surainya melambai di terpa angin. Meski demikia, bukan hal itu yang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa akan tetapi, mata yang mematut dirinya sekarang.

"Putri Shion?" ujar Itachi tidak percaya, ia sudah akan membalikkan tubuh, saat matanya melihat surai pirang di balik selendang yang di terpa angin. Ludah kental di telan, Shion segera menggerakkan tubuh untuk masuk ke dalam.

 **Brak**

Terlambat, Itachi sudah berada di balik tubuhnya sambil menutup jendela kamar. "Benar ini dirimu?" Itachi berbisik di cuping telinga yang menggunakan anting bermata rubi. Dengan perlahan tangan kokoh memutar bahu kekasihnya.

Mata kelam mengobserfasi, masih menatap tidak percaya, bahwa gadis ini berada di istananya. "Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Itachi berat, membuat Shion menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah. Jemari mengangkat wajah gadis ini, mata Shion memberanikan diri menatap rupa Itachi.

Degup jatung ini membuat Shion malu sendiri, dia tidak bisa menapik, wajah inilah yang menghiasi malam-malamnya. Melihat wajah yang dirindukan, membuat tangan Shion gemetar. Tidak Shion, ingat siapa dirimu, dan siapa dia ini. Kau Namikaze, dan dia seorang Uchiha, gadis Namikaze menguatkan hati.

Itachi merasakannya, gadis ini memang menghindarinya. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" Ke dua tangan Itachi menangkup wajah yang terlihat merona, pria ini sudah menahan diri sejak lama.

"Ti—emng."

Basah, bibir mungilnya basah saat diraup Itachi. Pria yang sudah menahan rindu dalam waktu lama itu tidak kuasa menerima penolakkan apa pun dari kekasihnya. Kecupan yang diberikan Itachi membuat Shion membalas pelan. Rasa rindu berbaur menjadi satu, bibir itu mengadu dengan penuh menuntut dengan lawan mainnya.

Sadar di mana dirinya, tangan Shion mendorong dada bidang sang raja. Merasa halusnya bibir yang dirindukan, membuat Itachi tidak bergeming dari penolakkan gadis tersebut. "Yang—emm," Itachi mendorong kepala Shion lebih mendekat, tidak sadar bibirnya melumat begitu dalam.

Jemari mengelus leher sang raja, membuat Itachi membuka mata, beginilah cara Shion meminta perhatian pada situasi seperti ini. Pria ini akan semakin menjadi jika ia terus menolak kehadiran dirinya.

"Permisi saya disuruh membawa—" mata biru membulat melihat dua manusia bercumbu mesra. Itachi melepaskan panggutannya saat mendengar suara seseorang. "M-maaf, saya hanya disuruh membawakan ini, dan permisi," gadis pirang itu ambil langkah seribu, kesialan apa yang menyertainya sekarang. Sudah tersesat, disuruh-suruh, melihat orang yang berciuman lagi.

Napas di atur, kepala bersurai pirang mengintip di balik tembok, memastikan dia tidak dikejar. "Oh Dewa, apa ini," bisik Naruto tidak percaya, ia membalikkan tubuh untuk segera pergi ke aulah istana tadi.

"Aduh," rasa sakit menghampiri, hidung Naruto membentur sesuatu yang keras. Mata itu mengedip, bisa ia lihat sebuah jirah besi di depan matanya. Kepala mendongak, bibirnya terbuka melihat seorang pria yang gagah. "Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hm," mata biru melirik ke arah lain, bosan dengan dua hurup itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke kalem, ia akan ke kamar Itachi untuk menyampaikan perihal kedatangan putri Namikaze itu.

"Aku tersesat, istana ini luas sekali," bisik Naruto malu, membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Suara gendang yang ditabu terdengar, menandakan perayaan akan dimulai. "Oh sial, aku harus bergegas, sampai jumpa—"

"Ikut denganku," mata kelam menatap dingin, ia tidak ingin mendengar bantahan. Naruto menurut, ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Naruto sedikit gusar melihat jalan yang tadi sempat ia lalui.

"Sasuke, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke sana," Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah dengan wajah perlahan memucat. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jangan ke sana," mata yang mengenakan celak hitam menatap Sasuke penuh harap, membuat pemuda ini semakin penasaran. "P-pokoknya, jangan ke sana," ujar Naruto sedikit gugup, mengingat kejadian yang ia lihat di dalam bilik yang dimasuki tadi.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku ada keperluan di sana," Naruto bergerak gelisah, tidak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Sasuke menunjuk kamar kakaknya, tapi karena bersebelahan dengan bilik Shion, Naruto mengira Sasuke akan pergi ke sana.

"Pokoknya jangan, tadi, di sana aku..." suara Naruto hilang diujung kalimat, membuat Sasuke tak puas.

"Bicara yang jelas," mata Naruto melihat kolam ikan koi, mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Tadi, di sana ada dua orang yang berci-ciuman," paksa Naruto sedikit keras di akhir kalimat. Sasuke terpaku, tidak menyangka topik intens yang akan dibahas gadis ini. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke membaca situasi, dia menyeringai saat tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto. Sesaat panglima utama ini menebalkan cakranya, memberi peringatan kepada sang kakak.

"Sasuke, aku harus menghias diri, apakah kautahu paviliun wanita?" tanya Naruto sedikit gelisah, kepalanya melongok ke sana kemari untuk menemukan seorang dayang yang kemungkinan bisa membantunya.

"Paviliun wanita ada di lorong sana, Naruto," Sasuke menyeret gadis ini untuk menunjukkannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan mata para dayang menatap bak singa kelaparan.

Seorang ketua dayang menyambut kedangan mereka. "Hormat saya, Pang—"

"Cukup, hiasi gadis ini," ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan wanita paruh baya itu. "Bibi," wanita itu mendekat, sesudah ia menyuruh Naruto masuk. "jangan berkata apa pun tentangku kepada gadis itu," kepala yang membawa sanggul besar mengangguk paham. "Awasi mereka di dalam," imbuh Sasuke.

"Baik, Pangeran," bisik wanita ini memelankan suaranya. Sasuke mengalihkan mata, membuat para dayang kembali keaktifitas mereka. Ini tidak akan mereka lewatkan, seorang pangeran tampan berada di vapiliun wanita.

Di dalam, wanita itu memandang Naruto lekat, apa gerangan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan pangeran mereka. _"Tutup pagar rapat, sang empunya memerintahkan,"_ para dayang terdiam, mereka paham sandi yang diberikan wanita itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangi mereka bergantian, pagar mana yang ditutup batinnya bertanya.

Wajah eksotis mulai dipoles, Naruto berusaha rileks dengan sapuan warna di mukanya. Di bagian belakang tubuh para dayang lain sibuk menata rambut pirang tersebut. Mereka kagum antara heran dengan surai pirang gadis ini, dari mana asalnya? Rambut cerah ini mengingatkan mereka kepada raja tetangga.

Manik-manik diselitkan di gelung rambut atas, setengah rambut bawah dibiarkan terurai. Bibir ranum dipoles ngincu merah, membuat gadis ini disulap bak putri bangsawan. Baju Naruto diganti, ketua pelayan memberikan pakaian terbaik mengingat siapa yang mengajak gadis ini kemari.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia puas melihat riasan sederhana Naruto. Pintu depan di buka, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan mata akannya. "Sudah siap, Pangeran," ujar wanita bernam Fuka kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung, bibirnya terbuka, takjub melihat perubahan gadis yang dibawanya. Mata melihat ke arah lain, ia menelan ludah saat Naruto tersenyum menghampirinya. "Bagaimana, Sasuke?" Semua mata menatap Naruto, berbagai ekspresi terlihat tidak percaya. Siapa gadis ini? Apa dia tahu siapa orang yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Kenapa dia berani memanggil pangeran dengan seperti itu.

"Hm," mereka semakin menatap aneh, melihat respon biasa Sasuke. "Ayo," Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sebelum mengekor di belakang putra mahkota. Fuka terdiam, antara takjub dan heran melihat hal barusan.

"Ternyata, Uchiha suka yang pirang," ujarnya menyimpulkan saat melihat raut terpesona Sasuke saat memandang Naruto tadi. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, meski kalian mengecat rambut sekali pun," mata Fuka melirik para dayang yang bergosip, yang mana mencoba untuk mengganti warna rambut mereka.

Para mata memandang takut meski terus mencuri pandang. Pemandangan pangeran mereka berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik membuat mereka heran. Hey, ini yang mereka bicarakan Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang jenderal berhati dingin, tidak akan bergeming meski seorang perempuan menangis di hadapannya.

Sadar dengan situasi, mata kelam menatap tajam kepada setiap lelaki yang mematut Naruto intens. Mereka berbelok, mata Naruto langsung menyaksikan atraksi yang sudah berlangsung. Langit biru berbinar, menyaksikan seorang penari yang begitu cantik melakukan gerakkanya. "Lihat Sasuke, dia cantik sekali," puji Naruto senang.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik, Naru," suara itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan kepala, bibirnya perlahan mengembang melihat dua saudara dari padang pasir itu.

"Ga— Yang Mulia?" Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu dengan rasa gembira. Temari tersenyum melihat keterdiaman adiknya, dia yakin, Gaara terpaku melihat kecantikkan gadis ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gaara kepada gadis yang terus mengembangkan senyum indahnya, membuat pemuda ini silau.

"Baik, oh yah, kenalkan ini—" Naruto terdiam saat tak ada orang di belakangnya. "Sasuke?" bisiknya ketika melihat punggung panglima itu bergerak menjauh. Mata biru menatap sedikit hampa, entah kenapa rasa tak enak menelusup hatinya.

"Hei, ke mana saja kau. Habis ini giliran kita," Naruto mengalihkan mata saat Tenten berujar panik, membuat gadis pirang ini meringis.

"Duluan, aku akan menyusul," Tenten menganggukkan kepala lalu berlalu. "Gaara, Temari-san, aku permisi dulu. Aku akan tampil," dahi Gaara beradu, sedikit tak suka mendengar hal ini.

"Iya," Naruto beranjak pergi, ia sedikit melirikkan mata memandang Gaara, wajahnya sedikit memanas karena melihat Gaara juga menatapnya.

Naruto bersiap, sebentar lagi mereka akan memasuki balai pertunjukkan. Mata biru mencari-cari Sasuke di barisan para panglima, ia tersenyum hangat saat mata mereka bertemu. Melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke, perlahan senyum itu kuncup bagaikan bunga yang layu.

Hati Naruto gelisah, meski ia sudah bersiap akan menari bersama temanya. Mata biru terus melirik Sasuke di sela-sela kesibukannya menari. "Naruto, fokuslah," bisik Tenten sambil memainkan selendang tarinya, ia bisa merasakan keanehan pada gadis ini.

Naruto memperbaiki diri, ia di sini untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Sasuke beranjak dari jajaran kursi panglima, disaat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tarian tunggalnya. Meski mendapat tepuk tangan meriah, gadis ini hanya terpaku melihat Sasuke pergi dengan wajah yang mengeras.

Naruto beranjak, saat kelompok lain menunjukkan atraksinya. Kaki yang mengenakan gelang bergemerincing, Naruto sedikit berlari mengikuti arah jalan Sasuke. Teriakkan Tenten tidak ia dengarkan, melihat mata kelam itu menatanya kosong, membuat Naruto tidak bisa tenang memikirkannya. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan batin Naruto khawatir dan tak enak.

Tangan sedikit menjinjing pakaian yang dikenakan, kepala Naruto bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mendapati jekak Sasuke. "Ke mana dia?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Tubuh itu akan beranjak pergi, ketika sampai di pintu berukiran kaligrafi disergap seseorang.

Naruto memekik saat tubuhnya didekap dari belakang, sebuah telapak tangan menutup mulutnya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar takut, saat dibawa masuk ke sebuah ruangan. "Mencariku? Dobe?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, membuat tubuh ramping ini mengejang.

"Kau?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh cepat, mata birunya membesar antara kesal dan takut. "Jangan lakukan itu, kau membuatku takut," ujar Naruto tak senang.

"Kenapa di sini?" pertanyaan itu membuat bibir Naruto bungkam, apa yang harus ia katakan. Sasuke menunggu dirinya, jawaban yang harus diberikan. Membuat ia terperangkap di dua lengan kekar itu.

"Apa kau marah?" mata hitam menilik rupa di hadapannya, membuat Naruto meremas pelan kain bajunya. Mata langit tak mau menatap rupa Sasuke, jujur saja, Naruto tidak mau diberikan mata dingin itu lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" bisik Sasuke mendekatkan wajah. Naruto gelagapan dengan hal ini. Jemari kokoh menelusup di helai rambut pirang, dengan perlahan di bukanya gelungan rambut Naruto. Gadis ini terdiam, melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sekarang rambutnya tergerai sempurna, kembali jemari sang pemuda menjelajah.

"S-sasuke?" bibir mungil sedikit gemetar saat disentuh ujung jari lawannya. Jempol Sasuke mengusap ngincu merah di bibir ranum Naruto. Meski terlihat indah, Sasuke tidak senang melihat penampilan gadis yang memandangnya bingung sekarang.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto, diambilnya rambut pirang itu dalam gengamannya. Sasuke membuka tali yang berada di jirah besinya, lalu mengikat rambut panjang itu membentuk ekor kuda. "Aku marah, hal itu benar," hembusan napas di perpotongan lehernya membuat Naruto merinding. Tangan kokoh itu menyampirkan rambut ke bahu sang pemilik, membuat leher eksotis itu terekspor jelas.

"Rasanya ingin mencongkel mata-mata itu," bisik Sasuke sinis saat para pria tadi menatap Naruto seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Naruto menggigit bibir, matanya terpejam saat bibir Sasuke mengecup perpotongan bahunya. Tangan melingkari perut ramping, pemuda ini menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya.

Untuk pertama kali jatungnya memukul sekeras ini, kecupan ringan itu membuat darahnya berdesir. "Sasuke," erang Naruto tertahan ketika bibir itu mengecup cuping telinganya. Sasuke terdiam, saat merasakan tangan Naruto gemetar menyentuh punggung tangannya yang berada di perut gadis itu.

"Aku harus pergi," bisik Naruto pelan, tangan eksotis mendekatkan wajah Sasuke kepadanya. "Dan, jika ingin meminta cakra, bilang saja. Jangan mengecupi leherku seperti itu. Kau seperti orang mesum," ujar Naruto serius, membuat Sasuke seperti ditusuk sebuah pedang. "Menjauh, Teme." Tangan itu menjauhkan kepala bersurai malam, membuat rahang kokoh itu menengadah ke atas.

"Heh," Sasuke mendengus geli, entah harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis di hadapannya. Tindakkannya barusan tidak dianggap serius oleh sang gadis. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto di rahangnya, kembali menatap gadis yang mengencangkan ikatan rambut miliknya.

"Hei, menjauhlah, kau terlalu dekat," geser Naruto risih dengan posisi mereka lama-lama. "Ya ampun, rahangmu luka?" mata biru menilik, ia menatap kukunya yang sedikit ada warna merah. "Ya Dewa," jemari itu memegang rahang Sasuke, pemuda ini hanya terpaku melihat keseriusan Naruto dengan luka kecil ini.

"Heii," Sasuke bejengit saat benda licin menyapu rahangnya. Naruto menyesap luka itu dengan bibir penuh hati-hati. Untuk pertama kali seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasa tersiksa, tersiksa dengan hasratnya sendiri. Naruto menjauhkan wajah, saat dirasakan cukup.

Sasuke mengadu kening, bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Jangan lakukan itu, aku bisa memakanmu saat ini juga." Jemari Naruto meremas pergelangan tangan Sasuke, pemuda ini membuat jantungnya akan meletup. Saat merasakan bibir tipis mengecup rahangnya.

Meski ini terasa asing, namun ia merasa hangat di dekat Sasuke. Rasa ini memang masih abstrak, membuat Naruto bingun. "Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu," senyum Naruto mengembang, mata langit memandang Sasuke jernih.

"Apa kita berteman sekarang?" Bagi Naruto Sasuke sering menolongnya dengan caranya sendiri. Meski kecewa Sasuke berusaha memahami, semua ini tidak bisa ia paksakan. Tangan itu mengelus surai pirang, Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku itu?" tanya Sasuke serius, bisa ia lihat alis Naruto mengerut dalam.

"Sabaku? Gaara?" tanya Naruto, namun Sasuke hanya diam. "Dia sama sepertimu, temanku, kenapa?" jemari menyibak ponik Sasuke. "Ponimu terlalu panjang, apa tak mengganggu saat bertarung?" mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengar hal ini.

Langkah tidak bisa dihentikan. Sasuke tahu ini akan bera,t namun ia akan terus melangkah, jika harus beriring dengan gadis di sampingnya. Mungkin ia akan membuat jalan hidup Naruto susah, mengingat statusnya ini. Tapi satu yang pasti, ia akan egois jika sudah menyangkut senyum gadis bersurai pirang ini.

 **TBC**

 ********** Clay More By Kucik1Naru-chan *********

 **Note** : _**"Tutup pagar rapat"**_ maksudnya seorang tidak boleh berbicara, layaknya lidah yang tidak boleh bergerak dalam kungkungan gigi. _**"Sang empunya memerintahkan"**_ maksudnya sang empunya adalah Sasuke, mengingat statusnya seorang pangeran, secara tidak langsung semua yang berada dalam istananya adalah kepunyaannya.


	4. Chapter 4 Sebuah kabar

**Clay More**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comfort.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's, EYD, Gender swich.**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru.**

 **~~~~By KucikiNaruki~~~~**

 **Hallo, author mau promo komik romance, jika ada yang berminat bisa dihubungi lewat pesan ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Sebuah Kabar

Malam di istana Uchiha begitu ramai, para bangsawan bercengkrama. Itachi duduk berbantalkan spons berbulu angsa ditemani para raja dari negeri tetangga di permadani dengan kualitas terbaik.

Fugaku dan Mikoto ada di antara mereka, dua insan ini masih membuat para manusia berdecak lidah karena paras menawan mereka. Jamuan makanan sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya, juru masak istana melakukan yang terbaik untuk melayani tamu kerajaannya.

Di sini, bukan hanya Itachi yang menjadi incaran para mata, melainkan Sasuke dan Gaara juga. Tiga pria berparas menawan itu masih lajang dijabatan yang begitu gemilang. Para putri raja dan bangsawan berhias dan menggunakan pakaian terbaik. Termasuk putri dari kerajaan Namikaze itu.

Shion dengan tenang duduk di bantal miliknya, tangannya mengambil buah anggur hijau untuk membasahi mulut. Meja panjang menjadi saksi bisu para putri raja dan bangsawan yang saling melirik penuh persaingan. Meski bibir tersenyum dan saling mengagumi, perasaan iri tetap ada dibenak mereka.

"Putri Shion, aku dengar kau ini anak tunggal, yah?"

Tangan yang hendak menyesap air susu di dalam gelas terhenti, putri Namikaze menatap tajam lawan bicara. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum putri Koyuki tak menyukai Shion.

Semua para putri raja dan bangsawan terdiam, telinga mereka pasang. "Apa, satu putri kerajaan Namikaze tak cukup membuat musuhnya gentar?" Shion kembali bertanya, memperingatkan batasan gadis bangsawan ini dalam berbicara. Dan hal yang terpenting, agar semua orang di dalam kerajaan ini tahu, jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan kerajaan Namikaze, meski ayahnya tak memiliki anak lelaki.

"Harusnya kautahu, anak lelaki adalah kehidupan untuk seorang raja," ujar Koyuki menyindir pedas. Shion masih tenang, meski jantungnya berdetak cepat, amarah merayapinya. Berani benar orang ini menghina kedua orang tuannya hanya karena tak melahirkan pewaris lelaki.

"Kalau begitu Anda harus tahu, di kerajaan Namikaze seorang perempuan laksana seorang dewi," suara Shion membuat beberapa orang meliriknya, termasuk Itachi. "Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?" nada mencemoh itu membuat perut dalam Koyuki berkedut, tak senang. "Jangan sibuk bersolek terus, ini revolusi perempuan, Anda harus mengetahui ini."

Di ujung sana Itachi berbangga hati mendengar pembicaraan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Koyuki menahan marah, bibirnya ingin memaki gadis ini sejadinya. " _Jika ingin melihat Athena di permukaan bumi,_ Anda bisa melihat putri kerajaan Namikaze dibarisan utama perang."

Dagu itu terangkat kecil, menandakan kepercayaan dan kekuatan diri yang ia bina selama ini. "Dan satu hal lagi, Ibuku, Ratu Namikaze mengajarkan, seorang anak perempuan adalah keberkahan dari para dewa. Karena dari merekalah akan lahir penurus-penurus orang yang melindungi kerajaan." Semua orang mulai melirik putri Namikaze. "Jadi, apakah raja Namikaze harus membuang atau menyesali berkah itu?"

Mikoto terdiam, ia mengingat sosok sahabatnya itu di dalam diri Shion. Putri ini ingin semua orang tahu, bahwa memiliki anak perempuan adalah sebuah anugrah yang sama terhadap lelaki. Para raja begitu mendambakan anak lelaki, sampai mereka begitu kecewa jika anak perempuan yang dilahirkan.

Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato tak pernah menyinggung atau berbuat tak baik karena tak memiliki anak lelaki. Bagi Minato, kebahagian keluarganya lebih penting. Melihat Kushina yang bagaikan mayat hidup sudah membuatnya frustasi, bahkan ia nanar melihat Shion menanyakan sang adik begitu polosnya waktu itu.

"Yang di-dikatakan Putri Namikaze benar," Hinata membuka suara. Mencoba menengahi mata dua putri yang masih menatap tajam. Ia juga ingin ayahnya tahu, bahwa memiliki pewaris perempuan bukanlah sebuah aib atau kegagalan. Bangsawan Hyuuga juga memiliki pewaris perempuan.

Shion hanya melirik Hinata, membuat putri bangsawan itu kikuk. Itachi tiada henti mengulum senyum, bahkan Sasuke sampai menyikut pria itu untuk memperingatkan sedang di mana mereka sekarang.

Para panglima kerajaan Uchiha sudah mengetahu bahwa Shion adalah panglima perang dalam kerajaannya. Putri Namikaze itu sudah beberapa kali memimpin perang. Sialnya Koyuki hanya menganggap itu sebagai kabar burung. Mengakibatkan ia mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapan perempuan Namikaze ini.

"Saya permisi." Shion beranjak, jujur ia risih dengan para mata yang memandangnya. Tapi jangan salah, sedikitpun ia tak menyiutkan nyalinya. Kepala yang berhiaskan permata giok itu menatap lurus, menunjukkan bahwa ia orang yang tak bisa dipermainkan.

"Yang Mulia, dia akan menjadi incaran para raja dan putra bangsawan," Sasuke berbisik pelan di samping sang kakak. "Aku bertaruh, banyak lelaki yang menghampirinya di luar."

Itachi hening, ingin memukul kepala Sasuke yang mencoba mengomporinya. Semenjak Shion menginjakkan kaki di aula ini, sedari itulah Itachi menahan diri untuk tak memeluk gadisnya. Mata para pria menatap kekasihnya penuh minat.

Sasuke beranjak ke luar, ia mengacuhkan beberapa mata yang mencuri kepadanya. Di sana bisa ia lihat Shion berbincang dengan putri Temari dari Suna. Yah, dua perempuan tangguh batinnya. Kaki melangkah di sepanjang lorong yang di penuhi para manusia. Sasuke ingin berpatroli sebentar, memastikan semuanya aman.

Bisa ia lihat para prajurit masih siap siaga dalam bertugas, kepala mereka menunduk melihat Sasuke yang berlalu. Di sudut istana yang agak temaram mata kelam memicing, ia mengedip keras melihat sosok pirang yang mencolok. "Apa-apan…" bisik Sasuke mulai merasa sinting akan dirinya.

Melihat sosok itu tak kunjung memudar meski ia mengeleng keras membuat Sasuke terdiam. Kaki melangkah di kursi kayu yang berhiaskan tanaman mawar putih. "Naruto?"

Kepala bersurai pirang menoleh, mata shapphire-nya memincing mengenali sosok di belakangnya. Ia berdiri, memutar tubuh. "Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil ragu, melihat penampilan pria itu yang begitu megah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sasuke menatapa penasaran dan tak percaya. Sedangkan mata Naruto sibuk mengamati paras menawan teman prianya ini.

"Kau, terlihat berbeda…" Sasuke bungkam mendengar ucapan Naruto, bodoh batinya merutuki diri. Jelas Naruto tidak mengetahui ia seorang pangeran, apalagi ia hanya mengaku sebagai panglima perang. "Bagaikan kau pangerannya," terang Naruto menatap menyelidik.

"Tidak sopan, kau tak menjawab pertanyaan orang, Naru," perempuan ini cemberut mendengarnya.

"Temari Nee memintaku tinggal, ia menyuruhku menemaninya tidur di istana Uchiha ini," terang Naruto, membuat mata Sasuke memicing tajam. Benarkah itu maksud dari Temari akan permintaannya kepada Naruto tersebut.

Sasuke duduk, sedangkan mata Naruto masih mengamati dengan kagum. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya, Sasuke memang tampan batinya. "Apa kau tidak berjaga, Sasuke?" Naruto ikut duduk, melirik sekitarnya yang masih tenang.

"Hm," Naruto menghembuskan napas, melihat kelakukan teman priannya ini. Apa bibirnya begitu sulit membuka batin Naruto kesal. Melihat Naruto yang merengut, membuat pria ini tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, Sasuke, apa kau mengenal Pangeran kedua? Jendral perang itu?" Sasuke kaku, ia berusaha biasa. Naruto begitu berbinar, ia berharap Sasuke bisa mempertemukannya dengan pria hebat itu, meski hanya melihatnya saja. Itu cukup bagi gadis ini.

"Ada apa kau dengan Jenderal perang itu, Naru? Ngotot sekali kau ini," ujar Sasuke bertanya, sedikit penasaran, senang, dan awas dalam bersamaan. Mata kelam memandang gadis yang melot kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Mau bertemu Raja dan Ratu juga tidak mungkin, kalau Pangeran kedua yang merangkap Jenderal perang sekaliguskan kemungkinan saja bisa. Dia pasti sering keluar atau berinteraksi dengan sekitarnya, diakan memastikan semua keadaan terkendali, Sasuke," tutur Naruto dengan mengebuh. Keberanian jenderal perang itu begitu banyak dibicarakan, bukan kakaknya saja yang mendapatkan perhatian rakyat.

Sasuke diam, mengerut dalam melihat wajah eksotis yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. "Jujur itu sulit, tidak sembarangan orang bisa bertemu dengannya, bahkan para panglima sekali pun," Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa Naruto mengira dirinya demikian, ia rasa itu hanya kabar simpang siur akan dirinya dari masyarakat.

"Jadi maksudnya, kau tidak dekat dengannya?" Naruto mencebik. "Ah, tidak berguna kau," sungut Naruto kesal, membuat Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya. Sesat dia membuat senang dan kesal dalam bersamaan. Mereka hening, keharuman mawar begitu merasuk indera penciuman.

"Sasuke?"

Kepala bersurai malam menoleh, melihat Naruto sedikit malu di tempatnya. Kenapa dia?

"Hm?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya kecil, melihat Sasuke menatapnya penuh. Mata kelam itu seakan mengulitinya.

"Apa di dalam sana banyak gadis cantik?" Naruto bertanya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kecil di kabin taman. Sasuke diam, masih mengamati tingkah Naruto.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan mereka?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Tidaakk," tanpa sadar Naruto memekik, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar suara melengking itu.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Dobe," perintah Sasuke sambil melirik sekitarnya. Takut ada yang mendengar mereka.

"Kau sih, kenapa berpikir ke sana." Kesal Naruto ingin mencekik temannya ini. Memang tampangnya ini terlihat sesuka sesama jenis. Sasuke diam, menunggu jawaban dari Naruto akan maksudnya tadi.

"Maksudku, apa di dalam sana Gaar—Yang Mulia Sabaku sedang bersama seorang gadis?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap, ingin mendapatkan informasi sesuai keinginannya. Sesaat napas ditahan, mendengar pria itu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan dingin itu, karena ia malu menatap Sasuke atas ucapannya barusan. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Naruto mengangkat kepala, bibirnya hendak menjawab dengan rona di pipinya itu. Sampai bibir itu menguncup, tertutup rapat melihat wajah dingin Sasuke. Jujur Naruto menelan ludah, ia tidak bisa menatap manik kelam yang menyorot tajam tersebut. Seakan ia telah berbuat kesalan besar.

Naruto mengedip, ia menunduk dalam. "Aku memang menyukainya…" bisik Naruto pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar jika tubuh mereka tak berdekatan. Sasuke harus mengakui ada bagian dirinya yang merasa panas, tidak menerima pengakuan itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya." Mata biru itu menatap Sasuke, bibir tersenyum dengan luka.

"Kami begitu berbeda, Sasuke." Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Gadis ini menguatkan diri, mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kedatanganku ke sini, karena Ayahku tidak mau perasaanku terus tumbuh. Aku tidak membencinya, keputusannya benar, aku harus menyadari posisi kami."

Sasuke mematung, tidak menyangka akan mendengar kabar seperti ini. "Mengingat kaumasih orang dalam, kaupasti mengetahui, bagaimana seorang yang tak memiliki kasta diperlakukan jika berada di samping seorang pembesar istana." Naruto mengetahui alasan kenapa ayahnya mengajak mereka meninggalkan Suna. Namun ia bungkam, ia percaya sang ayah bertindak dengan alasan kuat.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia." Naruto berdiri, membelakangi Sasuke. Mata yang mulai memanas ia gosok cepat dengan ujung lengan bajunnya.

Tubuh terasa hangat, dua lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Naruto menegang sesaat, sampai pada akhirnya ia meremas kedua lengan yang membelenggunya itu. Bibir Naruto gigit, menahan kesedian yang kian membuat dadanya sesak. Sasuke bertambah mengeratkan pelukkan, ketika kepala Naruto menunduk.

Berapa lama kau memendamnya Naruto? Sasuke harus bagaimana, di saat bersamaan ia merasa sedih melihat perasaan gadis ini. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersyukur akan kerelaan Naruto terhadap Gaara. "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, Sasuke," bisik Naruto sedikit sengau.

"Tidak akan," bisik Sasuke marah, melihat kesedihan Naruto karena pria itu. Mati pun ia tak akan memberitahukan dunia, apalagi terhadap pria Sabaku itu. Jika pria itu mengetahuinya, sudah pasti Gaara tak akan melepaskan Naruto. Sasuke yakin, Gaara belum mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

Sasuke tersentak dalam hati, kenapa dia sampai seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya, apa ia menyukai Naruto? Tidak mungkin, mereka bahkan baru mengenal. Ini pasti hanya perasaan tertarik, hanya menyukai saja karena kecantikan Naruto. Siapa yang coba ingin kaubohongi, Sasuke, batinya mencemoh.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, perlahan Naruto mulai merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi deru napas Sasuke mengenai cuping telinganya. Jemari Naruto mencoba melepaskan halus kedua tangan Sasuke yang menaut erat. "Sasuke…" bisik Naruto mulai merasa panas di wajah.

Sentuhan Sasuke begitu dingin, membuat tubuhnya merinding aneh. Helain kelam itu menggelitik lehernya ketika dagu Sasuke menumpu di pundaknya ringan. "Jangan membicarakan pria itu lagi, aku tak suka, Naru." Dalam sekali gerak dibawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam pangkuannya. Sasuke mundur cepat, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk dibawa duduk kembali.

Naruto terseyum mendengar nada tak suka Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, tak mau dirinya bersedih lagi. "Aku akan berusaha merelakannya." Bibir Naruto mengembang tipis, mencoba rela dengan perlahan. Kepala itu menoleh, memandang Sasuke untuk memberitahukan kemantapan hatinya.

"Kau akan membutuhkan seribu tahun karenanya," Sasuke mencebik, kesal juga melihat binar mata langit siang itu. Dia tahu tidak akan mudah Naruto melupakan pria itu.

"Mangkanya, kaujangan sampai mencari calon kalangan bawah nanti, Sasuke." Seketika mata melirik Naruto yang masih memandangnya. "Kau menginginkan gadis itu berakhir sepertiku?" Rengut Naruto. Mau tidak mau pria ini menelan ludah, kenapa ia melupakan dirinya siapa, dia sama saja dengan Gaara itu.

"Tututp mulutmu, dobe," kesal Sasuke. Tanpa terasa ia marah mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

Ingin Naruto menampar wajah dingin pria ini, kenapa ia harus sekasar itu menjawabnya. "Ck, kalau bukan karena wajahmu itu, kaupasti hanya ada keburukan saja," bisik Naruto kesal, ia merutuk tak jelas di pendengaran Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaugerutukan?" tanya Sasuke dingin, merasa Naruto mengumpati dirinya.

"Ck, kau memang tidak sebanding dengan Jenderalku itu," ujar Naruto mencemoh, kesal melihat arogansi Sasuke yang kadang muncul hanya dari sorot matanya dalam memandang seseorang. Tanpa sadar ia membandingkan Jenderal kebanggaannya terhadap pria ini.

"Jenderalku? Kau tidak memakai kata Gaara-ku untuk membandingkannya denganku?" cibir Sasuke menggoda, merasa senang Naruto mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya. Meski dalam sosok lainnya. "Apa?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto menggigit bibir kecil, tak bisa menjawab.

"Di-diam kau, dalam beberapa hal aku tidak harus membandingkanya dengan pria yang kusukai, kan?" kejar Naruto sedikit gugup, mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Melihat wajah memerah Naruto membuat pria ini menipiskan bibir, senang juga melihatnya.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk leher Naruto, menciumnya lama. Napas Naruto tersedat, tampa sadar ia memejamkan mata merasakan panasnya bibir itu di kulitnya. "Sasuke..." Jemari itu meremas pelan surai kelam milik putra mahkota. "Sasuke, aku, sensitif di sana." Jujur Naruto.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajah, memandang wajah Naruto yang merona, binar biru itu sedikit mengeruh. "Jangan lakukan lagi," bisik Naruto menatap serius. "Ah, apa kau akan meminta cakra? Kenapa tak bilang?"

Mau tak mau Sasuke meremas rambut depannya, bibir menyeringai kecil akan pemikiran Naruto terhadapnya. "Aku tidak terluka, Naru," terang Sasuke. Membuat kepala pirang itu miring, mencoba berpikir karenanya.

"Naruto,"

"Naruto,"

Suara itu mengalihkan mereka, Naruto terdiam mengenali suara barusan. "Temari Nee?" tutur Naruto ingin menjawab lebih keras panggilan itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya melihat tubuhnya ditahan dalam pelukkan pria itu. "Hei." Jemari itu menyentil jidak Sasuke, membuat sang pria mengerut dalam. "Aku harus pergi." Geli Naruto melihat raut tak senang temannya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya, membuat Naruto bertambah geli melihat ekspresi kekanakan pria ini. "Kau begitu manis jika seperti ini." Kembali jemari itu mencubit gemas hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke hanya memaki hampa, Naruto sudah melesat meninggalkannya membawa senyum lebarnya. "Kau saja yang berani memperlakukanku seperti ini." Kepala menggeleng kecil. Jika ia tahu siapa dirinya, mungkin Naruto akan berlutut hormat di hadapannya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke risih.

###

Pagi merambat begitu cepat, kicauan burung terdengar nyaring di kerajaan Uchiha. Aula istana begitu ramai karena pemujaan sedang dilaksanakan. Para putri raja mengikuti acara sakral ini, acara itu berjalan hidmat.

Para prajurit sedang sibuk menata beberapa senjata di aula ini, akan ada pertunjukkan sekarang. Itachi duduk tenang di singgasananya, di sampinya menemani Fugaku dan Mikoto. Para raja berjajar rapi di sampinya. Para bangsawan sudah duduk di bantalan spons di bangunan kiri, sedangkan putri bangsawan di bagunan kanan, saling berhadapan.

Para panglima mengadu senjata dalam pertunjukkan, tentu saja mereka beradu sengit, mempertarukan harga diri. Naruto menyelinap dari kamarnya untuk menonton pertunjukkan ini. Bisa ia lihat Sasuke berjajar di antara panglima, yang manakah jenderalnya pikir Naruto menilik satu-persatu.

"Ini Putri dari kerajaan Salju," seorang prajurit mendeklarasikan asal sang gadis. Saat ini para gadis unjuk gigi memperlihatkan kelebihan mereka. Koyuki berjalan anggun, baju indahnya bersinar karena sulaman emasnya.

Koyuki mengambil sebuah alat musik yang sudah dipersiapkan, ia duduk di permadani yang sudah dihamparkan. Jemari mulai memetik senar, suara itu begitu merdu. Kecantikan sang gadis menambah betah orang memandangnya. Naruto bahkan sampai melongo melihat kecantikan gadis itu.

Tepuk tangan begitu meriah, bibir Koyuki mengembang indah. Ia bangun sambil membungkukkan kepala kepada para bangsawan dan raja yang masih bertepuk tangan. Mata itu melirik. Mendapati Shion sudah bangun, menyambut gilirannya.

"Ini putri dari kerajaan Namikaze." Semua hening, entah kenapa mendengar nama itu membuat mereka kaku.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri paras menawannya mengundang decak kagum. Namun entah kenapa, ada rasa aneh dalam hatinya ketika melihat perawakan putri Namikaze itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik Naruto melihat apa yang diambil sang putri Namikaze. Itachi bahkan mengangkat alis kirinya melihat kelakuan Shion. Mereka tak melepaskan pandangan, apalagi saat melihat Shion mengambil beberapa senjata yang ia letakkan di lantai.

Naruto mengedip, ketika melihat Shion bersiap melempar sebuah tombak ke papan tembak. Baju kebesarannya tak mengganggu pergerakkan, mata itu memincing tajam. Naruto bahkan tak mengedip begitu benda itu melesat kencang. Membobol papan itu hingga retak, ujung tombak menembus begitu keras.

Para raja hening, bahkan para panglima yang pernah melihat gadis itu di medan perang tiada hentik berdecak kagum dalam hati. Shion kembali mengambil sang pedang yang ada di lantai. "Ada yang ingin menemaniku?" Shion bertanya dengan memandang lurus. Mereka hening, saling bertanya akannya.

Temari beranjak, bibirnya tersenyum melihat gaya Shion. Ia suka tingkah putri Namikaze ini. "Boleh aku bergabung?"

Tantangan itu disambut dengan seringaian. Semenjak mengobrol tadi malam, kedua perempuan itu saling penasaran, karena berbagi pengalaman. Meski tidak seekstrim Shion dalam melindungi kerajaan dalam berperang, Temari tetap membantu para prajurit, Gaara sang adik melarangnya terjun langsung untuk berperang.

Adu pedang kedua gadis itu membuat para manusia berdecak lidah. Bahkan detingan itu bagaikan dewi perang yang memetik melodi kematian. Mereka berdua menikmati duel ini, sampai tiba ujung pedang mereka ada di leher dan dahi. Shion menyeringai dengan ujung pedang di permukaan dahi Temari. Sedangkan Gadis Suna itu dengan pedangnya di leher Shion.

"Memang patut dijuluki Athena," desis Temari senang, membuat Shion menarik ujung bibir semakin kuat. Jelas ia merasa bangga jika diakui gadis sekuat Temari. Shion pribadi tahu kelebihan gadis ini dalam hal bertempur, desa-desu kehebatan Temari sampai juga di telinganya.

"Terima kasih, Pasir penyayat," tutur Shion menyindir julukkan Temari. Membuat gadis ini mencebik senang, ternyata berita dirinya sampai juga di telinga gadis yang sering diperbincangkan di kerajaanya.

Para penjahat dan musuh menyebut Temari sebagai pasir karena asal dirinya, sedangkan penyayat, ia membawa kibas yang besar dengan sapuan anginnya. Bahkan pisau yang tersembunyi di balik kipas itu begitu mematikan jika terkena, karena sudah dilumuri bisa ular gurun.

Tepuk tangan memecah keheningan, tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu kagum dengan aksi Temari dan Shion itu. Semua mata menatap kepadanya, tidak menyadari ulahnya itu membelah kesunyian. Bahkan Sasuke memejamkan mata melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

Semua orang mulai sadar, mereka menyambut dengan tepukkan meriah. Sangking kagumnya mereka dengan aksi dua gadis itu, sampai dibuat terdiam. Temari tersenyum melihat Naruto, lalu menggeleng kepala ketika melihat Gaara menatap tiada berkedip kepada gadis bermata langit itu.

Melihat penampilan Naruto membuat Temari menyeringai. "Aku dengar, prajurit perempuan Uchiha begitu berani di medan perang," Temari berujar sedikit keras, membuat mereka hening. Tubuh itu berjalan ke pinggir arena bertarung. "Keberatan memperlihatkannya kepadaku, Nona?" Temari berujar menatap Naruto, membuat semua mata memandangnya.

Para panglima Uchiha saling berbisik, mencoba mengenali wajah seorang perempuan yang menggunakan seragam seorang prajurit. Naruto terdiam, menatap Temari dengan mata yang menggunakan celak itu. Gaara menatap prihatin, begitu juga Sasuke. Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

Itachi memincingkan mata melihat gadis itu, surai pirangnya mengingatkan ia akan seseorang. Naruto membelah kerumunan, dia tahu Temari sedang menjahilinya. Namun, saat ini nama kerajaan Uchiha sedang dipertaruhkan, mana mau dia berbuat ceroboh. Shion memerhatikan Naruto, matanya tak lepas dari pergerakkan gadis itu.

Surai pirang terombang dibawa angin, sebuah busur panah sudah siap dalam genggaman. Naruto terdiam, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Tentu, kerajaan Uchiha memilikinya," Naruto berujar dengan mata memincing ke depan sasaran. Dua anak panah ditarik, memegang busur dengan kuat. Mereka bahkan bengong melihat cara Naruto itu.

Begitu sadar, anak panah sudah melesat, tepat kepada sasarannya. Naruto sudah mengontrol cakranya, jadi dia tak akan berlebihan hanya dalam sesi unjuk diri. Sasuke bahkan membuka bibir, saat teknik memanahnya ada di diri Naruto. Para panglima Uchiha saling melirik Sasuke, mereka hening dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Shion orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan, kagum melihat aksi gadis ini. Sedangkan Temari menyeringai melihat keterbengongan para panglima Uchiha. Dia sudah mengetahui, Naruto pandai seni bela diri, khususnya berpedang dan memanah. Jika ditanya gadis itu belajar darimana, ia hanya menjawab dari melihat perkelahian para bandit.

"Kemampuan yang hebat," Shion memuji sambil menghampiri Naruto. Senyum lebar Naruto membuat Shion terdiam, bolehkah jika ia berandai sosok adiknya yang sudah besar seperti ini? Batin Shion egois. Memang benar, banyak manusia berambut pirang, namun jarang dengan mata indah begini. Bahkan kadang Shion begitu betah memandang ayahnya karena permata langit siangnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Putri Namikaze." Naruto menundukkan kepala. Tepuk tangan dari raja Uchiha membuat mereka menatap ke atas. Pria itu memandang Naruto dengan rasa bangga, mencibir ke arah Shion. Bahkan Fugaku menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat tenik memanah prajurit tersebut. Membuatnya melirik Sasuke yang menatap datar ke depan.

Para penguasa saling berbisik akan tiga gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan mereka bertiga asyik berbincang, Naruto memang pintar mencairkan suasana dengan kekonyolannya. "Siapa namamu?" Shion bertanya.

"Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan senyum. Melihat kedewasaan Shion membuatnya suka akan pribadinya.

"Apa, kau tinggal di dalam istana bersama keluargamu?" Shion mencoba mengorek informasi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, saya dan kedua orang tua tinggal di luar istana." Shion berusaha biasa, sungguh ia menahan kekecewaannya di dalam hati. "Dan, sebenarnya saya bukan seorang prajurit."

Shion memandang dengan alis mengerut dalam. Membuat Temari tertawa kecil karenanya. Mereka bertiga terdiam, "Aku akan menjelaskannya, Putri Shion." Geli Temari di nada suaranya. Sedangkan Naruto menggeleng kecil melihat keusilan perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Saya permisi undur diri." Naruto menunduk, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih diam di tempat.

Perasaan senang masih melingkupi Naruto, bibir tiada henti merekahkan senyumnnya. Bertemu dengan Shion membawa kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Dia juga tahu putri Namikaze itu adalah panglima perang dalam kerajaannya. Pikirnya, Shion adalah perempuan dengan pemikiran yang unik.

Bagi kebanyakan para putri raja ataupun bangsawan itu, seorang perempuan lebih baik merawat diri dan menjadi istri yang baik. Naruto juga sependapat dengan hal demikian, namun pikirnya akan lebih sempurna jika para perempuan bisa ilmu bela diri. Apalagi jika statusnya seperti Shion ataupun Temari, akan banyak sekali para mata jahat yang mengintai mereka.

"Naruto."

Kepala menoleh, bisa ia lihat Tenten melambai kecil di balik tembok. Kaki yang mengenakan sepatu khas prajurit melangkah cepat, senyum mengembang melihat tampang cemas temannya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tenten menilik penampilan temannya. "Baju apa ini?" tanya Tenten heran, meski ia tahu ini pakaian seorang prajurit Uchiha. "Paman dan Bibi mencemaskanmu."

Naruto terdiam, sudah pasti ayah dan ibunya cemas. Tidak pernah ia melepaskan Naruto untuk bepergian, tak ada di samping mereka. "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengganti pakaian dulu," putus Naruto pada akhirnya. Tenten mengiringi kepergian Naruto yang berlari kecil, ia menggelengkan kepala melihat kelincahan gadis itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, bisa Tenten lihat Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian bewarna hijau pupus dengan bunga sakura sebagai penghias kain. "Aku akan pamit dengan temanku dulu, Tenten."

"Sabaku itu?" tanya Tenten mendapatkan anggukkan dari Naruto. Mereka berdua melangkah, berjalan dengan santai menuju aula istana. Dari jauh mata Naruto bisa melihat Temari dan Shion berbincang. Di sampingnya Hinata tersenyum malu, entah apa yang mereka omongkan.

"Temari Nee." Kepala bersurai pirang pucat menoleh, rambut yang digerai itu melambai kecil ditiup angin. Shion tatkala antusias melihat objek dari arah belakang mereka. Temari bangun dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri gadis yang menaut hati adiknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari menatap prihatian, dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruto dalam istana ini. Shion dan Hinata memperhatikan senyum kecil Naruto, kepala bersurai menyala menggeleng kecil.

"Aku harus pulang, Ayah dan Ibuku khawatir," ujar Naruto merasa tak enak. Shion terdiam, entah kenapa ada perasaan sedikit tak rela karenanya.

"Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memanggil Yang Mulia Sabaku," pinta Temari cepat. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Naruto ia beranjak cepat menghampiri sang adik yang sedang berbincang dengan para raja. Sasuke masih berdiam diri di samping Itachi, biar bagaimanapun statusnya masih seorang putra mahkota. Sudah pasti ia harus mempunyai sopan santun.

Beberapa panglima masih berjaga di aula istana, Sasuke memberikan perintah begitu. Mata Naruto melirik Shion yang menatapnya, ia tersenyum kaku karena merasa terus di pandangi putri Namikaze ini.

"Apa kau mempunyai saudara, Naruto?" tanya Shion pelan.

"Tidak, saya anak tunggal, Putri Namikaze," jawab Naruto penuh rasa hormat.

"Apa kau memang berasal dari sini?" tanya Shion memperhatikan perawakan Naruto.

"Bisa disebut begitu, Putri. Saya baru saja pindah dari Suna, ibuku berasal dari sana sedangkan Ayahku memang berasal dari kerajaan Uchiha," akui Naruto jujur. Mata itu masih menunduk, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya kepada Shion. Tenten masih berdiam diri, jujur ia tak nyaman berada di antara para pembesar ini. Apa Naruto tidak merasa tertekan dengan aura mereka.

Shion mengeluarkan sebuah belatih berwarna emas, ada tiga permata shapphire menghiasinya. Semua terdiam melihat benda tersebut, jantung mereka berdetak cepat. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan batin Naruto takut. "Aku juga anak tunggal. Aku dengar di kerajaan asal ibumu ada sebuah _perjanjian darah?"_

Mata Hinata dan Naruto membulat, dia tahu benar makna ucapan barusan. "Aku akan melakukannya," ujar Shion membuka sarung belati kecilnya. Hinata menutup mulut, tidak menyangka akan menyaksikan hal sakral ini dari putri Shion.

Naruto bersimpuh, tubuhnya gemetar di bawah Shion. Mata viollet menatap Naruto yang menundukkan kepala. "Hal apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu, sampai Putri Namikaze melakukan hal ini?"

Tenten yang tak mengerti sudah menangis, ia ketakutan menghadapi situasi ini. Ia menatap nanar kepada Naruto dan belati yang ada di genggaman Shion. 'Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku,' batin Shion mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Temari dan Gaara melangkah cepat, Sasuke mengikuti di belakang melihat ketidakberesan itu. Shion meletakkan ujung belatih di ibu jarinya, semua mata membulat melihat hal itu. Itachi bahkan sampai berdiri begitu matanya melihat pantulan benda tajam di tangan kekasihnya.

Darah mengalir dari ibu jari Shion. "Naruto," panggilan itu membuat kepala yang bersangkutan mendongak. Mata langit melirik darah yang mengalir, Shion sedikit membungkuk, membuat mata Naruto memanas. "Berkah apakah ini?" bisik Naruto menutup mata saat ibu jari Shion menorehkan darah di dahinya.

Semua terdiam, tentu saja para raja dan bangsawan mengetahui arti dari semua itu. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka Shion mengikat darah dengan rakyat jelata. Di kerajaan Suna, jika seseorang ingin mengikat hubungan saudara, ia harus melakukan hal demikia. "Aku bersaudara denganmu," bisik Shion memandang teduh.

Ibu jari itu mendekat kepada bibir Naruto. Mereka hening melihat ritual sakral dari Suna itu. Bibir Naruto gemetar, dihisap darah Shion yang mengalir. Gaara bahkan terdiam melihat perbuatan Naruto.

"Putri Shion," bisik Temari dengan perasaan terkejut. Tak menyangka perempuan pemberani ini mengikat darah dengan temannya. Selama ini, Temari ingin melakukan hal demikian, namun ia tak bisa mewujudkannya. Karena Gaara mencintai Naruto.

Darah yang mengalir ke dalam tubuh seseorang dalam ritual ini mengikat sampai keturunannya. Jika ia mengikat darah kepada Naruto, maka Gaara tak bisa mencintai atau menikahi gadis tersebut. Darah itu mewakili bahwa meraka satu jiwa, menjadi saudara kandung dalam ritual kerajaan Suna.

Shion memegang kedua bahu Naruto, menuntun gadis itu untuk berdiri. Mata viollet memperhatikan wajah eksotis, melihat simbol darah yang melintang. Shion membalikkan tubuh, matanya menatap menyeluruh. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, membawa sang gadis ke tengah aula.

"Dia saudaraku, di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Namikaze." Semua terdiam, melihat mata Shion menatap tajam. "Nyawaku masih ada karena dirinya. Dia menyelamatkanku karena sebuah insiden." Naruto terdiam. Kepalanya mencoba mencerna maksud Shion, hanya kejadian tadi malam yang merasuki pemikirannya. Jadi, seorang bercadar itu kakak barunya ini? Batin Naruto.

"Apa maksud Putri Namikaze," tanya Gaara tak mengerti, begitupun semua orang di sini. Kecuali Temari yang memang sudah mengetahui kejadian tadi malam berkat cerita Shion. Ia hanya tak menyangka jika orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya tak ingin membahasnya," ujar Shion tenang, menundukkan kepala hormat menghadap Gaara. "Ini demi keselamatan Adik saya sendiri," Gaara mengangguk, ia melunak mendengar penuturan Shion.

"Menumpahkan darahnya, berarti melukai kerajaan Namikaze. Saudaraku berada dalam kerajaan Uchiha. Jika ada yang mengusiknya dari arah manapun, Putri Namikaze siap mendeklarasi perang terhadapnya."

Sasuke maupun Itachi terdiam. Mereka berdua menelan ludah kering, ini sama saja dengan pedang bermata dua. Naruto adalah jembatan perdamaian antara Uchiha dan Namikaze. Shion sudah pasti secara tak langsung mengikat hubungan dengan kerajaan ini, menjaganya agar tetap aman. Di sisi lain Naruto lah yang akan menjadi sumber bencana untuk Namikaze menyerang kerajaan ini.

Itachi menyeringai, melihat kecerdikan Shion. "Berkirim suratlah denganku." Shion menghadap Naruto, ia mendapati anggukkan kepala cepat karenanya.

"Panggil aku Kakak," pinta Shion cepat. Ia tak peduli jika dianggap egois atau kekanakan.

"Ne-nee-san…" bisik Naruto kaku dan masih merasa takut. Sungguh tak pantas ia yang rakyat jelata memanggil pembesar seperti ini. "Anu, aku ingin tetap tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibuku di tempat kami. Apa bisa?"

Shion terdiam, ia mencoba menimbang dan memikirkan kondisi Naruto jika tiba-tiba dipindahkan ke dalam istana Uchiha. Tentu saja hal itu akan terjadi, mengingat Naruto dan keluarganya akan dipastikan keselamatannya oleh Uchiha Itachi mulai saat ini. "Aku sendiri yang akan memintanya kepada Yang Mulia Raja Uchiha. Jadi tenanglah," tutur Shion menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Naruto mengembang. Tampa banyak kata ia memeluk Shion, membuat perempuan itu terdiam. Naruto mengalirkan air mata, entah apa ini, yang jelas perasaan haru dan rindu menjadi satu.

"Naruto, kau melupakanku? Kakakmu yang satu ini?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya, melihat Temari sambil tersenyum lebar. "Nee?" Shion mengangguk kepala akan maksud Naruto.

Di hampiri Temari dan Gaara yang menatapnya lurus. "Aku pamit sekarang, berhubungan baiklah dengan Putri Namikaze," bisiknya menggenggam kedua tangan Temari.

Gaara terdiam, matanya melirik Naruto yang menatap Temari penuh harap. "Tentu saja," bibir mengembang, Naruto menoleh cepat mendengar ucapan Gaara itu.

"Mampirlah ke rumah saat akan kembali, jika sempat," bisik Naruto pelan. Gaara menggangguk pelan, matanya tiada lepas dari Naruto.

Kembali Naruto menghampiri Shion, tersenyum hangat kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Darah di dahi Naruto sudah mengering, namun hubungan persaudaraan mereka mulai tumbuh. "Berhati-hatilah saat pulang dan di medan tempur," ujar Naruto khawatir. Shion mengagguk, ingin rasanya ia membawa pulang saudara ikatannya ini.

Punggung Naruto terasa dingin, bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan hawa dingin. Di ikuti arah pandangan, mata Naruto melirik ke samping. Di sana ia bisa melihat Sasuke terdiam dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Baju khas panglima dikenakan pria bersurai kelam itu. "Aku tinggal sebentar, Nee."

Naruto melangkah ringan, tak menyadari semua mata mematutnya. Tanpa beban ia menghampiri Sasuke yang mulai menegakkan tubuh. Mata kelam menatap dingin, sedari tadi ia tetap mengawasi pergerakkan Naruto. Ia merasa khawatir akan ikatan darah yang sudah terjalin antara Shion dan gadis itu. Bukan main Naruto akan menjadi sasaran penjahat yang menjadi musuh Uchiha ataupun Namikaze.

"Hei," Naruto berujar sambil mengusap tengkuknya, sedikit tak nyaman. "Aku pamit pulang," ujar Naruto memandang Sasuke ke maniknya.

Semua hening, satu hal dalam benak mereka. Apa mereka berdua saling mengenal? Apa Naruto tahu siapa Sasuke itu? Kenapa ia berbicara dengan santai begitu. Meski sudah menjadi saudara Namikaze, bukan berarti gadis itu bisa berujar sesantai demikian kepada seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Hm, berhati-hatilah." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Semua orang bertambah heran, melihat Sasuke menanggapi tenang. Bahkan jenderal perang itu terlihat menghiraukan keberadaan gadis tersebut. "Yang Mulia Sabaku terus melihat ke sini." Seringai Sasuke menilik Naruto. Perkataan itu membuat senyum kecil di bibir Naruto.

"Berhenti menggodaku." Jemari Naruto menarik hidung mancung Sasuke. Membuat panglima itu menepisnya cepat, ia mendengus diperlakukan seperti demikian.

Di sana Itachi mematung, rahangnya hampir membuka melihat kelakuan dua manusia itu. Seorang Itachi bengong melihat Jenderal perang Uchiha diperlakukan seperti demikian. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Ada apa dengan adik Shion itu?

Para bangsawan sudah melongo, bahkan para panglima kaku di tempat. Mereka merinding, jangankan sampai demikian, menghadap jenderal Uchiha itu saja sudah mebuat mereka mati kutu. Apakah gadis itu waras batin mereka meringis.

Gaara terdiam, apalagi melihat Sasuke melirik kepadanya. Pria ini mencoba tenang, sudah pasti ada suatu hal di antara Naruto dan Jenderal tersebut. Gaara bisa melihat gadis itu biasa kepada Sasuke, namun tidak dengan adik Itachi itu. Lirikkan barusan sudah memberikan isyarat kepadanya.

 _Naruto sudah tak aman lagi._

"Berhati-hatilah." Naruto memandang Sasuke yang bermuka datar. Bisa di lihat manik kelam itu berpijar, membuat bibir plum mengembang indah. Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

"Iya." Naruto menjauh, membuat Sasuke memperhatikan gerakkannya. Naruto menghampiri Shion sebentar, para raja meninggalkan tempat bersantai dibimbing Itachi.

Kepergian Naruto membawa ketidakrelaan bagi mereka yang berhubungan. Tenten berjalan di samping gadis itu, berbicara dengan serius akan keadaan barusan. Deru angin mulai berhembus di permukaan tanah yang gersang.

Sebuah angin yang membawa kesejukkan yang begitu dirindukan oleh para manusia didua kerajaan ini. Sebuah kabar bak pedang bermata mata dua, kebahagiaan dan malapetaka juga mengiringi. Agin ini harus dijaga, jangan sampai menjadi topan pembawa badai batin Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, lama tak berjumpa. Semoga masih mau membacanya.**

 **Maaf tak bisa membalas review satu-persatu. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk dukungannya ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 Dunia Kita

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comport.**

 **Warning : OOC, EYD, Typo's, OC**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Clay More**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

Chapter 5 : Dunia kita

Rumah ini begitu sederhana, bahkan para pembesar ini tahu ini dalam kondisi kekurangan. Makanan yang dihidangkan begitu biasa, alas yang diberikan pun sungguh jauh dari kata layak bagi orang istana.

Mata viollet melirik sekitar rumah adik barunya, sungguh hatinya terunyuh melihat kondisi ekonomi yang sudah bisa ditebak. Hari ini keberangkatan Shion untuk pulang ke kerajaan Namikaze. Pagi ini ia menyempatkan untuk singgah ke rumah Naruto, ingin mengetahui latar kehidupan sang adik. Dia hanya tak menyangka kondisinya seperti ini.

Minami sang ibu Naruto sangat terkejut, saat melihat sebuah tandu megah yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Beberapa pengawal bersenjata mengiringi hal tersebut. Sungguh mati jantung wanita ini ingin melompat keluar, ia ketakutan. Ia bahkan bingung saat Sasuke juga berada di antara mereka.

Naruto memang tak sempat menceritakan hal demikian kepada sang ibu, ia terlalu lelah dan tertidur. "Ibu, ini Putri Shion dari kerajaan Namikaze," kata Naruto menatap sang ibu yang masih melirik putri Namikaze yang menyesap teh buatannya.

Mata Minami membulat, dengan cepat ia membungkuk hormat. "Ampuni saya Putri, saya tak mengenali Anda," ujar ibu Naruto merasa takut. Shion meletakkan gelas miliknya, menatap wanita yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya ke lantai semen. "Maaf saya tak menjamu Anda dengan layak."

"Naruto, apa kau tidak menceritakan hal kemarin kepada Ibumu?" tanya Shion melirik sang adik yang nyengir kuda tak enak hati.

"Maaf Nee, aku belum menceritakannya," jawab Naruto membuat mata Minami membulat akan ucapannya barusan.

"Naruto, jaga sikapmu," kata sang ibu menolehkan kepala. Ia tidak suka anaknya tak memiliki rasa hormat seperti demikian. Minami tahu anakknya cepat akrab dengan seseorang, namun ia tidak suka kelancangan atas panggilan barusan.

"Tidak apa, Naruto itu Adikku…" Shion mengulas senyum. "Bangunlah, mulai sekarang Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal itu kepadaku, aku juga Putrimu," imbuh Shion membuat Minami bingung akan ucapannya.

"Maksud Anda apa, Putri?" Sungguh Minami bingung sekali, Naruto hanya meringis kepada sang ibu yang menatap kakaknya itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam menyaksikan hal ini. Sebenarnya ia akan bertugas di perbatasan kerajaan, namun Itachi memerintahkannya untuk menemani kekasihnya itu. Awalnya Sasuke enggan, sampai ia tahu kemana arah tujuan Shion.

Naruto mendekati sang ibu, duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Ibu, Putri Shion mengikat darah denganku, dengan cara kerajaan Suna," tutur Naruto lambat, agar semua mudah dicerna sang ibu. Minami terdiam, jujur tubuhnya merinding mendengar kabar ini. Perasaan gelisah mulai merayapi hatinya. Kembali Minami menatap Shion, alisnya menaut dalam tanda hatinya sedang berkemelut.

"Apa Anda tidak senang akan hal ini?" tanya Shion pelan. Wajah Minami yang pucat serta keterdiaman wanita tersebut membuat Shion kecewa serta sedih.

"Tidak Putri, tradisi itu sudah tak bisa dibatalkan dengan apa pun. Hanya saja, apa kerajaan Namikaze akan menerima hal tersebut? Saya khawatir Anda akan mendapatkan masalah…" ujar Minami risau, ia milirik putrinya kali ini. "Begitu juga dengan Naruto."

Shion terdiam, ia memang sudah memikirkan kosekuensinya jika melakukan hal ini. Ia pun tidak tahu apa ayahnya akan senang dengan hal ini. Yang pasti, hatinya begitu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan Naruto kepadanya. Kalau Kushina ia yakin tak akan menentang, apalagi jika melihat perawakan gadis ini.

"Tenanglah, Raja Itachi sudah mewanti keselamatan Putri Anda," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang, memberikan ketenangan bagi wanita yang sang cemas akan putrinya. Naruto melirik Sasuke, memberikan senyum kepada temannya yang berusaha menenangkan sang ibu.

Shion melirik Sasuke, sebenarnya semenjak tadi ia heran. Sikap ibu Naruto begitu berbeda kepadanya, namun tidak kepada Sasuke. Meski dalam batas menghormati pria itu, namun aura ketegangan tak ada di diri Minami ketika berbicara kepada Sasuke. Padahal mau Sasuke atau dirinya memiliki status yang sama. Anak seorang raja.

"Ibu, apakah boleh aku mengajak Naruto ke kerjaan Namikaze?" Minami membatu, wajahnya pias mendengar hal barusan. "Bukan selamanya, untuk berkunjung saja," kata Shion cepat melihat kesedihan di manik tua itu.

Perlahan Minami tersenyum, "Tentu Putri, asalkan dia tak merepotkan Anda," jawab Minami melirik Naruto sekilas. Sang anak yengir kuda, melihat mata menatap kepadanya. Sasuke tersenyum di balik gelasnya, menyesap teh yang masih hangat.

"Suami Anda?" tanya Shion hati-hati, karena dari tadi tak melihat kepala keluarga.

"Ayah Naruto sedang mendapatkan tugas dari kerjaan, menempa sebuah pedah katanya," Minami mengingat saat suaminya menceritakan prihal pekerjaan barunya.

"Ayahku pintar menempah pedang loh Nee," tutur Naruto senang. Minami yang mendengar meringis, apalagi melihat anaknya memanggil pembesar seperti itu, ia belum terbiasa dan takut. "Bahkan pedang Sasuke aku yang buat," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar kepada pria yang acuh itu.

Shion melirik Sasuke, biasa ia lihat adik kekasihnya mengunyah kue yang dihidangkan. Dari kemarin ia memang ingin bertanya suatu hal antara adiknya ini dan Sasuke. Seperti ada yang tidak beres dalam situasi mereka berdua.

"Sungguh?" Shion tersenyum, menambah lebarnya senyum sang adik. "Aku akan merekomendasikan kepada Yang Mulia Namikaze, untuk membeli pedang hasil tempahan ayahmu," kata Shion membuat Minami terhenyak.

"Terima kasih, Putri," jawab Minami menundukkan kepala. Shion mengangguk dengan senyum maklum melihat kelakuan ibu Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, mendengar hal ini tentu ia senang. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga khawatir akan hubungan yang mulai terjalin secara perlahan. Dia mengkhawatirkan kakaknya, besar kemungkinan mereka akan sering bertemu. Bukannya itu akan membuat perasaan semakin sulit ditahan. Bisa dibilang Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya menyukainya hubungan sang kakak dengan putri Namikaze ini. Nyawa menjadi taruhan.

Meski ia tidak percaya akan sumpah itu, namun Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko. Jika Naruto mengetahui prihal kakaknya dan saudaranya itu, entah bagaimana reaksinya. Sudah sejak dulu Sasuke mencari jalan keluar dalam masalah ini, namun ia hanya menemukan jalan buntu.

"Hormat Yang Mulia Putri, panggilan untuk Anda kembali kekerajaan Uchiha," ujar seorang prajurit berlutut hormat.

Mata Sasuke melirik, ia bangun untuk menghampiri. "Baik, siapkan semuanya," kata Sasuke untuk prajurit memeriksa keadaan.

Shion berdiri, Minami dan Naruto mengikuti. Gadis ini mendekat kepada sang adik, bola mata itu memandang sedih karenanya. Naruto tersenyum, mengulas lengkungan itu sebiasa mungkin. "Jaga dirimu, jangan merepotkan kedua orangtua, dengar?" kata Shion menasehati.

Naruto mengangguk kepala, matanya mulai memanas melihat sebentar lagi mereka berpisah. "Tunggu sebentar Nee," gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya. Minami dan yang lain menatap dalam diam kepergiannya.

"Ibu, jagalah Adikku." Tangan Shion meraih jemari ringkih itu, bisa ia rasakan kasarnya kulit itu.

"Tentu, hal itu akan selalu menaunginya," jawab Minami serius, memberikan keyakinan akan semua itu.

Sasuke bisa melihat, Naruto membawa sebuah kotak kayu kecil. Ia berwajah tak enak, membuka kotak tersebut. "Nee, ini benda milikku. Tidak seberapa dibandingkan buatan istanah. Ini pemberian Ayah, akan kuberikan satu untukmu. " Mata Shion menatap sebuah gelang kaki berwarna perak di rantainya, bandul kecilnya berwarna emas. Ukiran bunga melingkari gelang itu.

"Ini indah," bisik Shion. Dia tidak berbohong, ukiran dan bentuk gelang ini sangat indah. Tangan merongoh saputangan di balik lengan baju. Gelang kaki itu dibungkus dengan bahan sutra tersebut. Minami yang melihat itu antara haru dan senang menyertai. "Terima kasih."

Shion beranjak dari rumah yang begitu penuh kehangatannya. Naruto beriringan dengan Sasuke mengantar Shion. "Naruto, kau taka pa?" tanya Sasuke melihat segurat luka di wajah eksotis itu.

Mata langit menatapnya, dengan cepat Sasuke menangkup sebelah pipi itu dengan tangannya. "Jangan seperti ini, Putri Shion akan sedih," katanya pelan. Naruto memejamkan matanya, ibu jari Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi tersebut.

"Baik," jawab Naruto menghampiri punggung tangan besar yang membagi ketenangan kepadanya. Mata Sasuke menatap menyeluruh, memastikan air mata itu tidak akan tumpah. "Ayoh." Jemari itu menurunkan tautan mereka, membawanya menemui sang kakak.

Minami terdiam, melihat Naruto begitu dekat dengan para pembesar. Minami menghampiri mereka, Shion menyibak tirai untuk melihat terakhir kalinya.

"Hati-hati," kata Naruto sebelum tandu di angkat. Sasuke tersenyum, ia melirik Naruto yang mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau melupakanku," katanya dingin meski tersemat gurauan. Naruto mengalihkan mata, ia menggeleng keras karenanya.

"Kau hati-hatilah juga," pinta Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke menatap Minami, ia menganggukkan kepala kepada ibu Naruto. Pria itu menaiki kudanya. Naruto berjalan sampai keluar pagar bambunya. Sasuke menatap diam, sebelum menghentakkan kuda untuk pergi.

Mata langit menatap jauh, tiada rela meninggalkan bayangan dua orang itu. Minami memegang pundak sang anak, didapati senyum sedih ketika memandang sang ibu. Andai kakaknya bisa bersama mereka selamannya, tentu ia akan senang sekali.

* * *

Matahari sudah beranjak naik, para pengawal dari kerajaan Namikaze datang menjemput. Prajurut Uchiha yang mengiringi perjalanan sudah bersiap siaga.

Shion menatap kotak perhiasannya, bisa ia lihat gelang kaki pemberian sang adik. Bibir mengulas senyum, ia terharu dalam lamunanya. "Apa yang mencuri dirimu, sampai diriku kau acuhkan?"

Tubuh tersentak saat sebuah napas hangat menerpa telinganya. Mata Shion membulat, dengan cepat membalikkan diri. "H-hormat Yang Muliah," kata Shion memundurkan tubuh. Kepala berhiaskan tusuk konde phoniex menghiasi, permata rubi sebagai pemanisnya.

"Tendamu sudah menunggu," kata Itachi memerhatikan Shion yang menatap ke bawah.

Di balik lengan bajunya, jemari sang gadis mengepal. Dia tidak tahu harus mengakhiri perjumpaan ini seperti apa. "Terima kasih banyak atas kebesaran hati Yang Mulia sudah mengundang putri Namikaze dalam perayaan suci ini. Putri Namikaze Shion menjadi perantara jika niat baik ini disambut." Kedua tangan terlipat dengan saling menupu ke depan, Shion menundukkan kepala sebagai rasa hormatnya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, jika Shion melihat ini ia akan semakin tak bisa meninggalkan kerajaan Uchiha. "Sungguh kau tidak mau memberitahukan kejadian yang menimpamu di sini? Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku, Putri?" tanya Itachi pelan, ia berjalan mendekat kepada sang gadis.

Shion terdiam, sebenarnya dia tak ingin membahas prihal penyerangannya itu. Dia memikirkan banyak hal jika menceritakan semuanya. Bisa juga sang adik dalam masalah karena sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Yang Mulia, yang terpenting saya sudah aman," tutur Shion pelan, membuat Itachi menatap dalam gadis ini.

Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan bajunya. Sebuah kain sutra dengan sulaman emas dan perak. Lambang burung phoniex begitu mendominasi. Itachi membuka lipatan benda itu, Shion hanya menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap pria ini. Sebuah permata sebesar kelereng menghiasi setiap sisi ujungnya. Permata berwarna ametysh itu, berkilau indah layaknya manik sang gadis.

Mendapati ada yang menaunginya, Shion mengangkat kepala. Bibir terbuka, bisa ia dapatkan Itachi memandangnya dengan binar indah. Shion melirikkan mata kepada sebuah kain yang melingkupi kedua bahunya. Di sana tangan Itachi masih memegang tepian kain. Kepala itu berhiaskan kerudung yang separuh transparan.

"Kau terlihat indah," bisik Itachi lembut dengan mata tiada hendak beranjak. Pria ini memang memesan benda yang selalu dikenakan kerajaan Suna jika melakukan ritual. Itachi secara khusus meminta kepada Gaara untuk diantarkan ke sini.

"Yang Mulia…?" bisik Shion dengan mata sendu, perasaannya begitu berat diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. "Terima kasih atas berkah ini." Tanagan Shion menurunkan kerudungnya, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Bahu itu bergetar kecil, Itachi yang tidak menyadari Shion menahan tangis hanya tersenyum lembut.

Tangan besar itu berada di atas kepala Shion, semakin membuat bibir digigit keras. Kenapa mereka seperti ini, kenapa mempermainkan. Tidak apa jika hanya dia yang dihukum, tapi jangan dengan pria ini. Kenapa langit begitu kejam. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata, mengingat kehampaan tiada berujung akan hubungan ini.

Itachi menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, di genggam kepala Shion ringan. Menundukkannya, lalu mencium pucuknya lama. Tumpah sudah air mata di balik kerudung itu. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan getaran di bibirnya, dadanya seakan tersumbat karena tak bisa bersuara.

"Berhati-hatilah, ayo." Itachi beranjak, dengan cepat Shion mengusap air matanya.

Di luar para pembawa Shion sudah siap siaga, Sasuke orang yang akan mengantar sampai keperbatasan. Itachi hanya bisa mengandalkan sang adik agar hatinya merasa tenang.

Tandu-tandu para putri raja satu-persatu meninggalkan halaman istana. Di sana Mikoto bersama Temari melepas kepergian mereka. Memang Gaara belum bisa pergi karena ada urusan pribadi dengan Itachi.

"Dia…" bisik Temari memincing dengan curiga. Di sana seorang gadis menuruni tangga, dari pakaiannya ia tahu itu Shion. Yang jadi masalah, kerudungnya itu. Gaara yang berada tidak jauh dari sana hanya menatap dalam diam. Jadi dia orang yang mendapatkan kehormatan dari Itachi. Semenjak pria itu meminta suatu benda kepadanya, ia bertanya-tanya dalam diam. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan hal itu.

Semua sudah tahu akan sumpah yang mengutuk para Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka Itachi begitu bernyali besar karenanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sayangnya pria itu kepada putri Namikaze. Dan betapa menderitanya dia, dan kekasihnya itu.

"Hormat diberikan kepada Yang Mulia Ratu," kata Shion ketika berada di depan Mikoto.

Wanita ini hanya terdiam, antara takjub dan bingung karenanya. "Di terima, Putri." Tangan itu sedikit membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajah. Mikoto berbinar, begitupun Temari menyaksikan temannya berada di sana. Namun, perlahan bibir Mikoto menguncup, melihat sudut mata itu memerah. Dengan cepat ia menurunkannya kembali, Temari hanya tersenyum, tak menyadari apa yang di lihat ratu ini.

"Berhati-hatilah, sampaikan salamku kepada Ratu Kushina, anakku," bisik Mikoto memeluk tubuh ringkih ini. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan getaran kecil di tubuh tersebut. Mikoto bertambah mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Semuanya, akan baik-baik saja," kata Mikoto pelan.

Pelukkan terlepas, kali ini giliran Temari yang menghadap. "Putri, lain kali aku yang akan mengundangmu ke kerajaan Suna," tutur Temari senang.

"Terima kasih," jawab Shion pelan. "Saya mohon pamit, Yang Mulia Ratu, dan Putri Temari."

Perlahan tubuh itu mundur tiga langkah, lalu baru ia membalikkan badan. Kaki memasuki sebuah kereta, milik yang dipersiapkan kerajaan Uchiha. Di dalam, Shion berusaha mengangkat kepala. Tangan itu menyibak tirai sedikit, mata menatap balkon kamar Itachi. Mata memejam, saat didapatkan siulet yang ia kenali.

Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata mengalir, dengan memberanikan diri ia menatap dari balik kerudungnya. Mata kelam Itachi begitu sendu, kekasihnya sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, Shion berusaha menahan diri, agar Itachi tak menyadari air mata ini.

Sasuke tahu semua dari awal, karena dia sendiri yang mengawasi mereka berdua agar selalu aman. Bahkan ia tahu siapa yang memberikan kerudung itu. Perasaan sedih menggelayuti hatinya. Kenapa langit sampai seperti ini kepada mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Kasihan banget ayang Itachi, puk puk #peluk Udah, sama author saja :3**

 **Chpter lima up, semoga suka yah ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Dalam istana

**Clay More**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, hurt/comport, family, romance, fantasy.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, EYD, Typo's, AU**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru**

Chapter 6 : Dalam istana

Naruto mengigit bibir keras, ketika tubuhnya disentuh oleh banyak tangan. Minami selaku ibunya menatap cemas dan senang dalam bersamaan. Hari ini orang istana datang atas perintah raja Uchiha.

Itachi mengirimkan para pelayan beserta pakaian dan perhiasan. Ketika rombongan itu datang Minami hampir kena serangan jantung. Melihat beberapa pengawal dengan perlengkapannya itu. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berkata, melihat barang-barang yang dibawakan.

Mata langit menatap ibunya ketika ia berdiri dengan serangkaian kain yang membalut tubuh. Para pelayan yang menghias rambutnya begitu teliti. Minami bahkan meringis melihat sang anak merasa berat dengan rambut bantuannya. Mengenakan perhiasan rambut saja sudah cukup menurut dara cantik ini. Sekarang Naruto tahu derita para putri raja dan bangsawan dengan semua ini.

"Kapan ini berakhir?" tanya Naruto gelisah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri menemui raja Uchiha suatu ketakutan bagi dirinya. Bahkan ia lupa keinginan yang pernah terpanjatkan untuk menemui raja Itachi dulu. Menghadapi keinginan itu akan menjadi nyata membuatnya berdebar. Naruto akan merasa legah jika bertemu jenderal perang saja, Itachi akan membuatnya mati kutu.

"Sedikit lagi Putri," jawab seorang kepala dayang yang memerhatikan kerja anak buahnya. Melihat wanita ini mengingatkannya akan Sasuke. Karena pria itu ia bisa mengetahui ketua dayang istana. Insiden tersesatnya membuahkan hasil, setidaknya ada orang dalam istana yang dikenalinya.

"Dan jangan panggil saya seperti itu. Naruto saja," terang yang bersangkutan menghembuskan napas dalam. Ia risih dengan semua ini sebenarnya, namun Naruto tidak mau mempermalukan Shion karena tingkahnya.

"Tidak bisa, Anda adik dari kerajaan Namikaze. Kepala kami bisa dipenggal jika selancang itu." Naruto terdiam, ia menjadi ngeri membayangkan hal demikian. Namikaze muda tidak membantah lagi, salah sedikit ia bisa mengacaukan kehidupan seseorang.

Minami tersenyum ketika Naruto menahan keinginannya dalam diam. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri dalam dirinya memilik si pirang dalam kehidupan. Matahari mereka bisa menghapus kegelapan yang seakan tiada berujung dalam kehidupan suram menantikan buah hati.

Perlahan senyum menguncup, akankah Naruto meninggalkan mereka nanti? Memiliki Naruto sekarang sungguh membuatnya khawatir sepanjang waktu. Apalagi sekarang sang anak dekat kepada para pembesar, sejuta pemikiran berkelebat dalam siang dan malamnya. Keselamatan Naruto begitu dikhawatirkan.

Susah untuk menahan dirinya sendiri, apalagi melihat senyum secerah sinar matahari itu sekarang. "Ibu, sekarang giliran Ibu," ujar Naruto melihat orang tuanya memerhatikan dengan senyum kecil.

Minami tersenyum dan segera beranjak. Wanita itu menghempaskan diri di tempat sang anak barusan. Para pelayan mulai mengerubunginya, membuat Naruto tersenyum pelan melihat kesungkanan wanita itu.

Melihat orang istana, pikirannya sungguh berkecamuk. Oh yah, apakah Sasuke tahu ia diundang ke sana? Naruto ingin memberitahukannya, namun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kemarin Gaara dan Temari mampir ke tempat mereka, sungguh Naruto senang akan hal itu.

Melihat Gaara membuat gadis ini dilema. Meski sudah mencoba merelakan, namun dalam sudut hatinya masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Pria itu adalah kesabaran tertinggi Naruto, memandangnya sungguh membuatnya lemah.

Jika tidak mengingat di mana mereka pada saat itu, ingin dirinya memeluk erat tubuh Gaara. Dia hanya seorang perempuan yang mencintai dalam diam selama ini. Menyadari jarak yang sekarang begitu jauh, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan merindukannya.

Melihat Gaara mendatanginya dengan kelembutan, ingin ia berteriak, agar pria itu tidak memberikannya harapan.

Naruto sadar, pria itu hanya angan indahnya. Mengingat hal ini saja ia meringis ditambah dengan status mereka. Meski bergelar adik Namikaze Shion sekarang, tidak menjadikan hal itu lantas berlaku kepada kerajaan manapun. Naruto sendiri tahu diri karenanya.

"Dewa, apa dosaku dikehidupan lalu," desis Naruto dengan wajah muram. Minami yang memerhatikan sang anak semenjak tadi menjadi sedih hatinya. Naruto boleh menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya kepada dunia, namun Minami tahu karena dia ibunya.

Senyum mengembang ketika mata langit menangkap wajah sang ibu. Dia selalu menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Minami, seakan ia selalu bahagia. Minami kadang merasa bersalah atas perasaan anaknya itu, ia tahu Naruto menyukai Gaara.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Naruto berada di tandu paling depan. Berbagai pemikiran memenuhi dirinya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan di sana? Bagaimana berlaku dihadapan raja itu? Apa nyawanya akan selamat jika tidak bisa melayani sang raja?

Napas terasa berat, jemari merapikan pakaian terindah dalam hidupnya. Kadang ia berpikir kehidupan ini mengguruinya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Naruto mengubur wajah dikedua lututnya, hatinya berdenyut lagi ketika mengingat Gaara.

Di antara kemelut hatinya, bayangan manik kelam menghampiri. Entah kenapa hal itu bisa mengulas senyumnya. Sasuke menghampiri pelupuk mata, tersemat rasa kesal ketika seringaian pria itu menjelma. Dasar pria dingin, Naruto baru menyadari temannya itu kaku terhadap kaumnya.

###

Jika ditanya bagaimana Itachi Uchiha selaku kerajaan ini. Maka Naruto mendeskripsikan dengan satu kata, luar biasa. Melihat fisiknya sudah jelas tidak bisa ditapik mata kaum hawa. Melihat kemajuan kerajaan ini sudah dipastikan kapasitas otaknya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil di singgasananya, melihat Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya memberikan hormat kepadanya. "Di terima, bangunlah," kata Itachi menuruni tempat kebesarannya.

Naruto sedikit gemetar ketika Itachi berdiri di hadapannya. "Berdirilah, kerajaan Namikaze akan murka jika melihat ini," kata Itachi datar. Naruto yang mendengarnya menelan ludah, ia takut membuat kesalahan karena tingkahnya.

Perlahan Naruto berdiri dengan wajah menunduk, Itachi ingin tersenyum sebenarnya melihat adik dari kekasihnya ini. Naruto merasa kepalanya semakin berat, aura Itachi sungguh menekan.

Tubuh Naruto mengejang, ketika telapak tangan menghampiri kepalanya. Semua orang dalam istana terdiam, baru pertama kali melihat Itachi seperti demikian. "Kau seberkas cahaya bagi kerajaan Uchiha," bisik Itachi.

Naruto terdiam, mendengar kalimat ambigu itu. Dia hanya membisu, entah kenapa ia merasa rindu kepada Shion karena Itachi. Sedangkan di belakang kedua orang tua Naruto takut melihat interaksi anaknya kepada sang raja.

"Ayo, aku tunjukkan istana Uchiha," kata Itachi pelan.

Semua orang tercengang, memangnya siapa para tamu ini sampai sang raja yang turun tangan. Minami dan Kenji saling melirik, sungguh merasa terbebani dengan kebaikan raja mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, memberanikan diri mengintip wajah Itachi.

Naruto mengikuti Itachi di belakang tubuhnya, begitupun kedua orang tuanya. Para dayang berbisik, antara iri dan senang melihat sisi lain dari sang raja. Naruto tidak mengidahkan, ia sibuk memerhatikan wajah Itachi. Gadis ini sendiri merasa familiar, wajah raja ini mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Sasuke, pria ini mirip temannya. Apa mereka ada hubungan keluarga? Mungkin saja, mengingat Sasuke masih orang dalam, dan statusnya pun seorang panglima pula. Memang, di kerajaan manapun kebanyakan orang dalam yang menduduki posisi penting. Para bangsawan dan kepala desa daerah merupakan pekerja istana.

Mata biru mengedip cepat, bibir Naruto terbuka melihat ruangan penuh hidangan. "Semua sudah disiapkan, Yang Mulia," kata dayang istana.

Itachi melangkah tenang di tempatnya, Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya masih berdiri di tempat semula. Itachi tersenyum pelan, membuat para dayang memerah karena ketampananya. Mata kelam sang raja melembut melihat kepolosan keluarga kecil itu.

"Kemarilah, duduk dan nikmati bersama Yang Mulia," seorang kasim membuka suara, melihat tamu sang raja tidak mengerti situasi. Sekarang Itachi sedang menunggu mereka dengan sabar.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, ia duduk di hadapan Itachi. "Di sini, Naruto," kata Itachi. Kasim istana terdiam di belakang sang raja, ia mengangguk pelan saat bertemu mata dengan Naruto.

Sang gadis bangun, berjalan dengan rasa tidak enak. Kedua orang tua Naruto hanya diam, memerhatian sang anak yang duduk kaku. "Bagaimana kerjaan Anda di dalam istana?" tanya Itachi menatap Kenji.

Pria itu sedikit tersentak, mendengar suara dalam dari Itachi. "Iya, saya hanya butuh lebih tekun lagi, Yang Mulia." Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka menyantap hidangan dengan hening.

Anggur hijau dinikmati Itachi, ia menunggui keluarga kecil ini menyelesaikan hidangan utama. Naruto mengelap bibir dengan sapu tangan ketika menyelesaikan minumnya. Mata kelam Itachi tiada mau beranjak darinya, dan Naruto tahu betul akan hal itu.

"Naruto, apa pun yang kau inginkan dan kedua orang tuamu inginkan, datanglah kemari," kata Itachi mutlak. Mata biru membulat, ia tidak tahu jika sang raja begitu murah hati seperti ini.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Yang Mulia," jawab Naruto sungkan. Sedangkan Kenji dan Minami melakukan hal yang serupa. Raja ini ingin memberi keyakinan jika dirinya bisa memberikan perlindungan. Shion sudah mendeklarasikan tentang perang jika ada yang mengancam nyawa sang adik.

Bahkan Itachi masih terkejut dengan pemikiran kekasihnya itu. Tidak menyangka akan menggunakan ikatan darah dengan tradisi Suna. Mati pun Itachi tahu Shion akan melindungi gadis belia ini.

"Kau ingin berkeliling istana?" tanya Itachi melihat kegelisan Naruto.

Kepala yang mengenakan hiasan cantik itu mengangguk kaku. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tidak nyaman berada di sini. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menghukummu," terang Itachi berwibawa. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu jika Itachi bisa tersenyum begitu. Jangan-jangan rumor yang mengatakan raja mereka tidak bisa tersenyum hanya bualan.

"Dayang istana." Seorang wanita yang Naruto kenal menghampiri Itachi dengan kepala menunduk. "Antarkan Naruto melihat istana. Aku akan berbicara suatu hal kepada kedua orang tuanya."

Naruto melirik cepat kepada kedua orang tuanya ketika mendengar penuturan Itachi. Gadis ini begitu khawatir sekarang. Kenji tersenyum hangat, menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda tiada masalah. Meski enggan meninggalkan kedua orang tuannya, nyatanya ia tidak bisa membantah titah sang raja.

"Hamba permisi, Yang Mulia," bisik Naruto sambil melangkah mundur. Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Di ambang pintu Naruto terhenti, melirik takut ke arah belakang. "Ayo, Putri," kata ketua dayang istana. Wajah berkulit eksotis sarat akan ketidakrelaan, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dengan sang raja. Padahal tadi Naruto begitu ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sekarang hatinya tidak rela setelah dipersilahkan bebas keluar.

Keindahan istana memang tiada duanya, Naruto harus mengakui ketika dihampiri bangunan artistik sekarang. Pengrajin istana pasti sangat berusaha keras karena hal ini. "Bibi, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kepada ketua dayang istana.

"Mereka memanggil saya dayang Fuka, Putri," tutur Fuka sopan. Naruto mengangguk senang melihat wanita ini begitu lembut.

"Fuka-san mengenal Sasuke, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berharap. Ia ingin agar wanita itu masih ingat insiden kemarin.

Fuka diam, dia menganalisis keadaan. Jelas kemarin Sasuke menyuruh mereka menutup mulut rapat-rapat. "Iya…?" jawab Fuka kembali mengiringi langkah Naruto kembali.

"Emm, apa Sasuke tinggal di dalam istana?" Wajah cantik itu begitu antusias di mata Fuka, membuat wanita ini harus berhati-hati dalam bertutur kata.

"Iya, Putri," Fuka menjawab dengan singkat, tidak ingin kalimat yang ada dalam pikirannya terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"Di mana dia tinggal? Apa bisa Fuka-san mengantarkanku ke sana?" ujar Naruto dengan harapan dikedua matanya.

"Maafkan hamba, Putri, itu tidak mungkin," kata Fuka halus.

"Kenapa?" suara Naruto terdengar kecewa, membuat wanita ini mengulas senyum kecil.

"Anda seorang putri sekarang, apa Anda ingin ada kabar miring tentang adik Namikaze nanti karena kehadiran Anda di sana?" Mata Naruto membulat mendengar nasehat dengan kelembutan dinada suaranya itu.

Naruto meringis setelah menyadari kebodohannya. Di sampingnya Fuka menghembuskan napas legah Naruto bisa percaya alasannya. Semoga nama Sasuke tidak dipertanyakan lagi oleh gadis ini doa Fuka dalam hati.

"Saya harus belajar banyak dari Anda," ringis Naruto memeluk Fuka spontan, membuat yang bersangkutan mematung sesaat. Melihat cengiran rubah itu, membuatnya menggeleng kecil. Fuka membawa Naruto dalam petualangan kecilnya kembali.

Fuka selalu sabar menjawab setiap pertayaan Naruto, kadang ia menahan geli melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu karena ketidaktahuannya. "Sasuke…" Nama itu membuat Fuka mematung kembali, apa Naruto ingin menanyakan tentang pangeran mereka lagi.

Saat hendak bertanya, tubuh Naruto sudah raib dari sampingnya. Fuka terdiam ketika di lihat pangeran mereka yang mematung dihampiri gadis lincah itu. Dengan segera dayang istana ini menyusul, Sasuke menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan akan hadirnya Naruto di sini.

"Yang Mulia Raja mengundang Putri Naruto beserta keluarganya," terang Fuka yang tiada sedikit pun mengusik Naruto yang memerhatikan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau terluka?" bisik Naruto ngeri melihat bahu kiri yang sempat dipegangi Sasuke. Luka selebar kelingking melubangi kulit putih yang bernodakan darah di sana.

Pria ini memberikan anggukkan kepada Fuka, isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ini hanya luka kecil, Naruto," sela Sasuke menatap wajah cemas itu.

Mata biru menatap tajam. "Hei, ini bisa infeksi. Ayo segera diobati. Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto cemas, tiada menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang menegang mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kenapa diam?" Alis Naruto menungkik tajam kepada pria ini.

"Bukannya kau sedang menjadi tamu raja?" beo Sasuke mencoba mengurungkan keinginan Naruto untuk ikut kepadanya.

"Itu bisa aku jelaskan nanti Sasuke. Oh yah, Fuka-san…" Naruto menggernyit, melihat tiada bayangan yang dicarinya. "Ke mana dia?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi," Sasuke menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Fuka-san meriasku," pekik Naruto kecil menghadap kepada Sasuke. Pria ini terdiam, ia menyeringai kecil melihat kekhawatiran Naruto untuknya sekarang.

"Kenapa harus ke sana?" Sasuke berpura bertanya.

"Untuk mengobatimu, kan?" jawaban datar diberikan melihat godaan pria ini kepadanya.

Sasuke menarik senyum, tampa kata ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mereka menyusuri jalan yang berusaha Naruto ingat tadi. Di pavilium itu kembali mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, membuat Naruto risih karenanya. Sasuke sendiri acuh, ia lebih suka melihat mimik Naruto yang gusar. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Di sana Sasuke mendapati Fuka yang baru saja memberikan perintah kepada para dayang. Fuka yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke menghampirinya. "Fuka-san, bisakah berikan kami obat untuk luka?" sela Naruto cepat ketika mendapati siulet wanita itu.

Fuka melirik Sasuke sebentar. "Tentu saja Putri," jawab Fuka cepat ketika kepala bersurai hitam mengangguk kecil. Dayang itu berlalu setelah Naruto menyebutkan ramuan yang diperlukan.

"Kau bisa pengobatan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke membimbing sang gadis melangkah ke dalam.

"Sedikit." Mata biru itu kembali melihat ruangan yang pernah disinggahinya ini. Sasuke membawa pergelangan tangan itu kembali, Naruto hanya menurut ajakan pemimpin jalannya. Mereka duduk bersampingan, mata biru kembali memerhatikan lengan yang terluka.

Fuka bersama dua orang pelayan membawa yang diminta Naruto. Gadis itu berterima kasih kepada kepala dayang, setelahnya mereka mundur dengan teratur.

Perlahan jemari kokoh membuka baju besinya. Naruto terpaku melihat Sasuke tiada canggung melepaskan pakaian atasnya di hadapannya.

Bisa Naruto rasakan pipinya memanas, jujur tenggorokannya terasa kering melihat pahatan sempurna yang dipertontonkan. Naruto menelan ludah serta merutuki dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang mesum.

Sasuke sendiri kembali duduk setelah membuka atribut atasnya, dia mengedip pelan ketika memandang Naruto kembali. Pria ini memincing, ia sadar lawan jenisnya berusaha tenang, membuat rasa geli menggelitik hatinya.

"Bukannya kauingin mengobatiku?" Sasuke memecah keheningan. Naruto berdehem dengan tangan terulur mengabil baskom berisikan air.

Naruto mendekat, ia sedikit menyerong agar tiada menghadap langsung kepada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan jemari itu menyeka bahu kokoh yang terasa keras karena ototnya yang terbentuk. Mata Naruto memincing melihat darah yang akan mengering di sekitar luka Sasuke. "Tahan sedikit, yah," ujar Naruto menekan lebih keras sentuhannya untuk menyeka sang darah.

Sasuke tiada bergeming, ia asyik memerhatikan guratan wajah Naruto. Bagi jenderal perang ini, luka yang didapatkannya sekarang bukanlah apa-apa. Dia bahkan pernah terbaring selama dua hari karena luka yang teramat parah. "Hei, apa kausudah bertemu dengannya?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Jemari yang mencelupkan kain di baskom air terhenti. Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke, namun bibir terkatup rapat. Mata kelam memerhatikan Naruto yang membawa ramuan obat kepadanya. "Iya," jawaban singat, Sasuke paham jika sang gadis dalam kemelut hatinya lagi.

Wajah itu mendekat, Naruto tiada bergeming dari aksi pengobatannya. "Kau merindukannya?" Sungguh mulut Naruto gatal ingin meneriaki Sasuke sekarang. Kenapa pria ini mulai membahas Gaara kepadanya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Naruto mengangkat wajah, mata cantiknya berkelana di wajah tampan yang bergurat kokoh. Sasuke memandang kerinduan di manik tersebut, membuatnya mengumpat di dalam hati.

Pandangan Naruto menurun, melihatnya Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajah. Ujung bibir Naruto terbuka, mata itu membola kecil merasakan hembusan napas di kulitnya. Hidung sasuke mengelus pelan pahatan hidungnya, mengadu sensual.

Sejenak Naruto melupakan cara bergerak, ketika sadar bibir Sasuke merambat tipis di pipinya. "Tidak perlu, jika dia membuatmu sakit," bisikkan di telinga membuat gelenyar aneh menuruni perut Naruto. Dengan segera kepala bersurai meyala menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto, sedangkan yang bersangkutan menahan kuat semu di wajahnya. "Diamlah," desis Naruto kesal dengan sensasi asing yang masih menghinggapinya. Ia kembali mendekat setelah Sasuke mengambil lengannya kembali.

Sungguh sekarang Sasuke menikmati kegugupan Naruto kepadanya. Dia sendiri tahu mata cantik berusaha menghindari pandangan terhadap tubuh depannya. "Lihat saja, tidak ada orang di sini," celetuk Sasuke menggoda melihat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pengobatannya.

Naruto mematung memunggungi Sasuke, bibir digigit melihat tingkah pria ini. Ia menata tempat pengobatan itu, tiada mau menghiraukan pria tersebut. Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke mendekat, menarik tubuh Naruto kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Naruto gelisah merasakan kehangatan pria yang memeluknya. Jemari itu mencubit lengan kokoh yang tiada bergeming. Sasuke malah menyamankan diri dengan menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Naruto.

"Ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang membuatmu sedih," suara Sasuke terasa samar meski masih didengar oleh Naruto. Surainya menggelitik saraf di kulit eksotis itu.

"Aku tidak sedih," akui Naruto mulai menyamankan dirinya. "Dan, lepaskan pelukkanmu. Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk? Mereka bisa salah paham," rengek Naruto meminta perhatian Sasuke yang asyik menyamankan dirinya.

Angin segar, Sasuke menurut setelah memberikan kecupan di nadinya. "Hentikan itu, Sasuke, sudah kukatakan sensitif di sana," erang Naruto frustasi karena tingkah pria ini.

Sasuke mana mau peduli, itulah kemauannya. Dia suka melihat semu di pipi Naruto. Manik biru itu terasa mengundang jika gadis tersebut dalam hal demikian. "Ck, kaupasti sering begitu kepada para gadis," sungut Naruto melirik kepada Sasuke. "Asal kautahu saja, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka," sambungnya sambil melangkah perlahan. "Kau pasti sangat memanfaatkan wajahmu itu."

Ulasan senyum menarik kian tampan keturunan Uchiha ini. Sasuke bersenang hati menerima keluhan barusan itu. 'Dengan perlahan Naruto, akan kubawa kaudalam kehidupanku,' batin Sasuke penuh tekad. Pria ini sudah tiada sangsi lagi, perasaan kacau karena mendengar Gaara menemui gadis itu dikarenakan rasa sukanya.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, Ukelele sudah mengakui perasaannya sendiri #dihajarfansSasuke**

 **Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^. Saya memang updet cerita lebih dulu di wattpad daripada di fanfiction.**

 **Salam Naruki…**


End file.
